Eternal Wishes
by Tabby1221
Summary: Back at it! Sesshomaru almost gets defeated by his Mother's former companion, and finds out she is under a spell. Determined to not fall for the strange demon, he tries to fight his growing attraction, and fails... I realized I used the same name as Koga's girl a little too late, no, its not the same female :) I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The night of near death**

"You're going to have to do better than that, Sesshomaru, son of the Great Inu no Taisho!" a greasy-haired dragon demon sneered to him.

Sesshomaru let a low growl escape into his throat unwarranted as he faced his opponent. He had just been knocked to the ground for the first time since his youth, by a large snarling cat demon. It spread its black wings and bared its teeth, promising him a swift death should he let his guard down. He looked into its glowing red eyes, and wondered why it did not pull its weapons into combat, two dull-colored wind and fire weapons hung by its right side. It seemed to be a puppet of Ritsuo's, the overweight dragon demon laughing at his plight, and wishing for his death due to Inuyasha killing his father, Ryukotsusei. Inuyasha strived for more power for Tessaiga, and in turn, he had to clean up the mess he left behind, Sesshomaru was not surprised by this. He came face to face with Ritsuo while traveling within the forest, trying to find a new path in life after the defeat of Naraku, he toyed with the idea of reopening his Father's palace and taking his rightful place as the Lord of the West, but immediately thought better of it.

The cat demon stepped closer, giving him a better look at it. It had the body of a tiger, dull stripes shining through black fog that surrounded it, part of a spell it seemed, but stood up like a human, towering over even his large frame. Black wings spread out menacingly, as if to make itself bigger. The power exuded from the demon gave even him pause when he went in for an attack. It wore a leather vest armor with an unreadable shape on its left breast, covering from under the arms to the waist, with leather pants going down to under its knees. It was dressed as if at some point in time, it was in a human form. What looked out at him at this moment though, seemed far from human.

"Alright Ayame, quit playing with your food, get it over with and end his life…" Ritsuo ordered the Tiger demon with a nonchalant wave of his hand, as if he became bored with the scene.

Letting out a roar that deafened his sensitive ears, the Tiger demon named Ayame lunged at him, claws and teeth bared, for a death blow. He raised Bakusaiga and aimed for her heart, using her momentum to pierce her breast. Just as they came together, a bright light flooded his vision, blinding him completely as he felt weightless in a void. What seemed like minutes, but in realty was only a few seconds, he found himself with sword still drawn, within his mother's chambers.

"Hello my son." Inu Kimi drawled to him, her jeweled necklace, the one she used to open the gateway to hell and to save Rin, held in her hand.

"Mother." He responded without emotion. Lifting a brow, he wondered why she chose to interfere with his battle, pulling him away as if she thought he would lose his life.

"It's come to my attention that you have found yourself face to face with a certain demon named Ayame…" He scoffed at that mundane term 'face to face', when he thought it more claw to tooth. "I should tell you son; it would not be wise to battle her. Now now, I am not saying you wouldn't be successful", she quickly interjected at the dark look he threw her way, "what I am trying to tell you, is that it wouldn't be in your best interest to kill her. Though even I would have to admit she'd be a challenge to dispose of."

"Who is she?" he murmured in confusion at his mother's familiarity to the demon that about killed him.

"She, was your Father's ward and one of his generals for many years…and my companion."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise. That explained how she stood toe to toe with him in battle, seeming to know his next move before he made it. They had to have been trained the same. Why would a subject of his Father's try to kill him?

As if reading the question on his face she told him "…she is under Ritsuo's spell. I've been tracking her for some time. I wish for her to be released from his power, he has forced her to wreak havoc upon the countryside for a while now, and it is time for it to stop."

"Why do you ask me now?"

"Because, you are no longer wrapped up in Naraku's games and fights, and besides, what else do you have to do?" She asked him with a lifted brow that matched his own.

"I've never known you to care about those that are beneath you, Mother. Why play the benevolent leader now?"

Moving in her seat uncomfortably, it dawned on Sesshomaru that he was not the only one uncomfortable with discussing one's feelings, so this Ayame must mean something more to her than just a 'subject'.

"It so happens, Sesshomaru, that after you left to journey the countryside, and before your Father…met with his end…that I viewed Ayame as a sort of daughter I suppose. When your Father would come home after a battle that she assisted him with, we would sit and talk…" Inu Kimi's eyes seem to drift to another time, no longer focused on him, but on pleasant memories. Sesshomaru shifted slightly, not used to seeing the fond look that came into her eyes. Snapping back to the present at the slight sound, she replaced the mask of indifference upon her face and continued, "your Father found her as an orphaned demon child, and raised her in combat. I raised her as a Mother would when I was able. Needless to say, if the kingdom was what it once was, she would have been rescued long ago…" She stayed silent to let the rest of the untold story sink in, and let Sesshomaru fill in the blanks. When she was satisfied that he followed where she was heading with this story, she continued, "The night that your Father faced Ryukotsusei, she fled from the palace before your Father went into battle with the dragon. She was not heard of until three weeks of searching were conducted, and news of a 'Black Tiger' killing other demons and human villages reached our ears. I knew it had to be her, under someone's spell, for she did not hurt the innocent as well as the fact that she is a White Tiger demon, the spell of evil will turn its subject black on the inside, as well as the outside. She will not know about the Inu no Taisho's death, as well as how many lives she has taken. She will not be within her senses to realize what she is doing, only what Ritsuo bids her to do…"

"Hn. So, you want me to play the hero. Even you know me better than that Mother." He told her with a look of skepticism on his face.

"Of course, you would need a benefit to this rescue, you wouldn't be you otherwise, now would you? How about having a warrior at your side that fights as well as you do? How many times would that have been useful?" She remained quiet, letting him think everything over as he stared into the crackling fire behind her right shoulder, taking in the dark room, realizing he never even thought to come to her to 'sit and talk' as she described this Ayame doing. He always thought it to be a woman thing to do. But, what would life have been if he had been closer to both parents? He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, Rin was making him to be more soft-hearted than he wanted to be.

He turned on his heel to leave and stated over his shoulder a resounding, "No" as he took his leave.

"Sesshomaru…" Inu Kimi stated in a raised voice as she rose, her mask of indifference replaced with something more alarming, she was upset. "Please."

With his back still turned towards her, he let the look of utter shock appear on his face. Taking a moment to compose himself, he slowly turned and studied his Mother, thinking about someone actually meaning enough to her for her to ask him to 'please' do something. His lip curled, exposing one pristine white fang as he was giving in to his Mother's wishes.

"How do you expect me to defeat her, without killing her?"

With the smile that women use when they know they've gotten their way; she lifted the jeweled necklace between them. "With this. It will lift the spell, as well as show her everything, once placed on her neck. She will see that your Father is dead, all the events that have taken place since then, and what Ritsuo has been having her do while under his spell. What a better way to find an ally to end Ritsuo's life and put down his army, wouldn't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Loneliness and Assassinations**

"Lucky bastard…" Ritsuo stated through clenched teeth, grinding them in anger while Ayame sat to his right, wings tucked behind her in rest, body rested on her knees on the floor. She only knew violence, quiet in her mind and soul, ears waiting on the next order. She remembered nothing from minute to minute, but the order to kill from Ritsuo. A heavy-set dragon demon, currently in human form, a half-eaten leg quarter of some animal or demon bone held loosely in his hand while he sat on his throne. The cave, settled in the far East, which they lived and ate was enormous, with tunnels dug through-out for separate rooms for his minions, who were all at this moment in an uproar fighting over the last of the carcass that was their dinner meal. "I suppose there was nothing you could do, with the coward disappearing into thin air Ayame, you will be spared punishment from your failure." He stated to her, grease dripping onto his claws and arm from the meat he held in his hand. The sconces of fire set on the walls fluttered from the opening of the cave, seeming to put menace into his statement. She didn't fear him or his words, for she didn't even fear death. She found his rumblings to be the norm in life, she knew of nothing else. Suddenly, there was a rustling to Ritsuo's left, where another dragon demon sat. Her left ear swiveled at the sound, the rest of her motionless, as if a statue.

"You don't think she let him go, because of who he is do you?" The demon asked with a sneer, obviously ready to take her out of the picture, grasping at straws to see her removed from the dragon lord's side.

"You know, for a counsel Hideo, you can be extremely stupid… She has no idea who he is. My spell has made sure of that. She is completely clueless of others, except for me and my commands…" He leaned towards her then, and snapped his fingers a few inches from her face. The action didn't even make her blink. He chuckled, making his belly lift up and down, grease dripping on his lap. He dressed in black silk with a gold obi around his thick waist, in his mind, he should be known all over, so any ostentatious clothing was not needed. With black hair and pale violet eyes, he fit the profile of an evil ruler with a dying sense of morals. Leaning back towards his subject on his left he stated, "We will go on the hunt for him tomorrow, he will not be hard to find with Ayame at my side. We will get our vengeance Hideo, starting with Sesshomaru. Once the Lord of the West is destroyed, I will seek out his bastard brother Inuyasha, and finish with his Bitch of a Mother…" Ritsuo finished the last with an evil grin, thinking of what he would do with Inu Kimi in his claws. Hideo shrunk back from his Lord's smirk, even he had enough empathy to feel sorry for the plans he had made for the Lord of the West's mother, if he let her live after he was done, she would surely wish for death.

Ayame's ear swiveled back forward, done listening to the other two go on about their plans. She concentrated on everything around her, listening with black velvet ears to the bones crunching in the jaws of the lesser dragons in front of her on a lowered floor, fights and screeches let out as claws ripped the flesh of others in a bid for more food. She closed her eyes, waiting on the blackness of a dreamless sleep to over-take her, getting rest for the orders to assassinate that she knew would be given to her on the morrow.

"Mi lord, can you please tell me where we are going?" Jaken, his retainer, whined at his back for the second time that day.

Ignoring the imps whining, he ran over what Inu Kimi and him had discussed that morning before they set off into the dawn;

'We need to get her to where your Father was killed, a human village not far from the Eastern border. It's been abandoned since it burned down that night. You must find a way to lure her there without Ritsuo following…'

'Some sort of distraction?' he had asked skeptically; he wasn't one for games. He realized this the day he tried to trick Inuyasha.

'Yes, make her follow you to that place.'

'Why where Father died?"

'I think it will help with the memories, a sort of place to jump off from.'

'Hn.'

He brought his mind back to the present, his Mother waited at the place where he was to lure Ayame to, he didn't feel good about the events in front of him.

Suddenly, the smell of dragons was on the breeze that reached his nose. He stopped in his tracks, which made Jaken smack into the calf of his leg with an 'Ooomph!'.

Sensing his Lords urgency, Jaken remained quiet. They slipped into the forest, wanting to cut off the herd in the middle, creating chaos within the ranks.

"Jaken," he stated quietly, "when I start to run, I need you to use the staff of two heads to keep the rest here." He ground his fangs, not liking the thought of running from the enemy, something he was taught never to do, but today…

"Yes, mi…milord, I won't let you down!"

Walking up to the line of dragons, he counted just twenty, they must have thought they didn't need more to accomplish their task. One stood out behind Ritsuo, and it was Ayame. With a snarl, he lashed out with his poison whip, slashing Ritsuo up his cheek reaching to his hairline. Blood instantly gushed out of the wound, blinding the dragon as he screamed. Jaken jumped out as soon as Sesshomaru took off as fast as he could go, a blur to the untrained, human eye. He heard Ritsuo scream the order to Ayame to exterminate him, slowly.

Sesshomaru sped on foot, careful to not fly as he would become an easy target for Ayame. He heard her before he saw her following him, her wings beating in the late morning air at a fast pace, so she could catch her prey. He knew the moment she spotted him, for she let out a low growl. He leaped over fallen trees and boulders the size of huts without missing a beat, the blur of trees in his vision as he looked for a way to not be plucked from the forest's protective cover. He heard the rushing of water ahead of him, and the breaking of the tops of trees above him, as claws reached out and slashed across his back. The narrowing of his eyes the only thing he gave up to the pain, Ayame was intent on his blood coating her claws. She raised up out of the trees again, waiting for another opportunity to swoop down and catch her prey. Narrowing herself, her wings suddenly tucked to her back, she dove again, like a hawk to a mouse. Just as she was about to reach Sesshomaru from the sky, he leaped over a water fall and into the river below, Ayame crashed to the ground.

Pulling himself out of the water, he picked up his Mother's scent on the breeze and kept running towards it. Ayame righted herself, her mind mad for the kill, and took to the sky to find Him. She caught sight of her prey, reaching what looked like a burned down village long abandoned. Nearing the sight, her prey turned and faced her while on the ground. As she outstretched her arms, claws unsheathed, ready for his blood in her mouth, a sudden choking sensation over took her. She was yanked violently to the ground, screaming, until a blackness over-took her as if in a dream.

"Never thought I would see you run that hard son." Inu Kimi said with a smile. Sesshomaru knew she was hiding her appreciation for what he had done behind sarcasm. He was no stranger to the tactic, being one to use it himself.

They sat in silence, watching as Ayame twitched as if in a nightmare. Slowly, before their eyes, the blackness that surrounded her started to melt into puddles of tar around her, revealing fur as white as snow, and black stripes like onyx. The shape on her leather vest slowly revealing itself. Sesshomaru walked to her side and knelt down, running two claw tipped fingers over the shape stitched into her clothing. It was a blue crescent moon, one that looked exactly like what was on his forehead, the symbol of the House of the West. He drug his gaze to her face, taking in the face of a white tiger, fangs so long they rested on the outside of her jaw with her mouth closed. His gaze traveled to her wings splayed out underneath her, no longer black but the same white that was her fur. She made a sobbing noise, innocent and imploring that caught his attention. As he was studying her face, it started to transform slowly.

Before his eyes, she transformed from being in full demon form, to being a woman in human form. Her hair was a silky golden blonde, so long it would reach her waist if she was standing, her skin was the color of a young peach. Her body was what one would expect from a fit younger woman, breasts as full as a cherry blossom at the end of its season. She wore a kimono under her leather vest while in human form, white with small blue robins embroidered over it. The two blades of wind and fire still attached to her side, the blades now shining with the spell removed from her. He leaned down farther to look at the etching upon them. They were decorated with dogs, ones that resembled his true form, his Father's form. The blades were made with the same material that Tenseiga and Tessaiga were made from, they were bladed with his Father's fangs…

"Hhhmmm…" Ayame stirred, tears running from under her eyelids.

Sesshomaru sat up on his haunches, still at her side. Inu Kimi sat much the same way, both waiting for her to wake.

Slowly, Ayame blinked her eyes open. Sesshomaru's breath caught at the color of her eyes. They were as green as the earth that rested underneath her, piercing it seemed right through him. At first, in her confusion, she must have thought he was someone else, for she instantly reached for him. Realizing she must have thought he was the Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru stiffened and stood, backing away from the scene. When realization set in, she shrunk back, still seated on the ground. Another sob escaped her. Inu Kimi reached for her. Instantly knowing her, Ayame threw her arms around the Lady and sobbed softly on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Ayame seemed to come back to herself, to Sesshomaru's relief. He wasn't one to deal with crying, especially from females…

Pulling away from Inu Kimi, Ayame asked the one question the Lady didn't really want to answer.

"Did I really kill all those people?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality and dreams**

"You were under Ritsuo's spell child, there was not anything you could do…" Inu Kimi tried to soothe Ayame, knowing there wasn't much she could do but give her time to adjust. Sesshomaru had walked away from the scene and sat with his back to a tree, wearing a look of boredom on his face, but his mind raced with the reactions his Mother had to Ayame being free, as well as his own when he looked upon her human form.

Ayame stared into the distant wood line, seeming to block out the screams of her victims of her past. That was the difference between Sesshomaru and her, he surmised, he didn't hear the screams anymore. One question remained that he hadn't asked his Mother, why wasn't she by Father's side the night she was captured? It seemed that she left him to die. No, there was something else, his Mother wouldn't champion her if that was her intent. He would find out for himself from the woman, without his Mother being present.

He waited to see if she would accompany him on his journey against Ritsuo, vengeance was in order for the both of them, and he was ready to have more than Jaken as a traveling companion. With Rin living in the human village, starting a relationship with a certain fox demon under Inuyasha's eye, his pack had shrunk considerably.

Done with the scene and its pity, Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the two women. He stopped just short of them and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Ayame.

When she finally brought her eyes to his from her seated position, he asked "Are you done feeling sorry for yourself, or are you ready to fight?"

Ayame shot him a look of disgust, while Inu Kimi let a puzzled look spread across her face. She read him better than anyone else still alive, and she saw behind his sarcasm. He was bothered by something out of his control.

"And who the hell are you?" Ayame asked while coming to her feet, stretching to her full height, which was just to the middle of his chest.

"You reached out to me just a minute ago, and you do not know who I am?"

Ayame let hatred start to fill her eyes, while a blush crept to the tops of her cheeks. It's what he wanted, to build a wall and let him set the boundaries.

Ayame turned away from him without a response and thanked Inu Kimi for freeing her. "…I need some time to think my Lady. I will come to see you as soon as I am able, and Ritsuo needs to be dealt with as well." Ayame gave her a shallow bow and started to take her leave, where she was going, she didn't know, just anywhere away from the insufferable dog demon. She didn't know exactly who he was, but knew he had something to do with the nobility in the house, from his looks and his aristocratic manner.

"Ayame…wait." Inu Kimi softly called to her retreating form. Ayame turned to the Lady of the West, her gaze falling softly on the aging demon's face with affection. Inu Kimi had always given her advice on how to stand on her own in a male dominated world, almost as if she was her own mother. "I had hoped that my son and you will work together to destroy Ritsuo and his army in the East. It would give me more peace of mind, to know you fight by his side, just like you did his Father…"

Ah, so that was who he was. Sesshomaru. She hadn't heard very many nice things about the demon before she was captured, but then again, she hadn't been in the best of company these past hundred and fifty years either…

"What would be the difference between the tyrant I just forcibly served, and him?" she asked with narrowed eyes pointed at the Lord.

"The difference is," Sesshomaru drawled to her," I am letting you choose."

Ayame's face was wiped clean from expression. He had a point. On top of it, all she knew was to serve the West. But in her heart, she knew she only thought of it as serving the Inu no Taisho, and Lady Inu Kimi. Gazing at him, she thought in silence. She didn't look forward to dealing with a demon such as Sesshomaru, his language and manner spoke of nothing but calculating coldness. She knew he had learned this behavior from his parents. But on the other hand, once they learn to trust and care about you, they showed a little warmth. So, it would be like starting all over. She was ready for a new start, but had to take Sesshomaru down a peg, that would be a sight to see.

As she thought this, a smile crept up into her face. "Fine, I'll help you. But under one condition…" at his silence, she continued, "The condition is, is that you understand I am traveling with you, not under you. The moment I feel like you are using me as a pawn, I leave your side. Your Father at least gave me that much, I don't see it being a problem for you…"

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod in agreeance, with her strength he didn't see the problem.

Inu Kimi clapped her hands together with a smile. "Like it used to be!" she stated to no one in particular, as Ayame's and Sesshomaru's wills were silently battling each other over her head. "Well, I'm headed for the palace, I will keep watch there on anything unusual." With a wave to Ayame, she flew into the sky, leaving the two in silence.

"We leave." Sesshomaru stated as a matter of fact and spun on his heel away from her, walking back towards where she originally chased him through the woods.

"So, what's the first plan of action?" she asked his retreating form as they negotiated the forest. The quiet was deafening, the only thing breaking it was her and the chirping of birds and squirrels. At his continued silence, she stated, "So, I guess I need to come up with something then, since you have no suggestions…"

He abruptly stopped and faced her with narrowed eyes, "Did you always chatter this much, or do I make you nervous?"

"I've been silent for a hundred and fifty years, forgive me if I would like to have what I thought was a civilized conversation Sesshomaru…"

"Oooofff! That's…Lord Sesshomaru…woman!" A green, winded imp screeched at her as he trampled through the forest to get to them.

"He's no Lord of mine…" Ayame growled low in her throat.

Ignoring Ayame, Jaken breathlessly spoke to Sesshomaru. "You're ok mi Lord! I was worried that Tiger demon had you for good!"

Ayame smirked at the dog demon, finding a lot of humor in the statement.

With irritation, Sesshomaru turned and stated over his shoulder, "Let's go Jaken."

They traveled to the stream that Sesshomaru had leapt into while leading Ayame to his mother. "We camp here tonight." Were the only words said to his pack as he leapt over the stream into the forest on the other side.

Ayame stood where he left her, looking at the spot where he had just disappeared. "Not very warm is he…" she stated to no one in particular.

"I'll have you know woman, Mi Lord is powerful, and can wipe you out if he so chose."

"Not likely Jaken." Ayame stated blandly. A look of disbelief came over the imp, but he chose to stay quiet on the matter. "And my name is Ayame, not 'woman', by the way."

Jaken decided to busy himself making a fire and collecting drinking water, while Ayame sat on a boulder just outside of the light of the campfire and got lost in her thoughts about the day. It was good for her to be able to think again, but the things she remembered were not pleasant. By the time Sesshomaru returned, darkness had fallen on both her and the sky. She still hadn't learned how to deal with her past.

Ayame's eyes, which seemed to burn from within, followed the Lords movements while he unloaded a newly killed deer from his shoulder to the ground, so Jaken could clean it. It was apparent to her that they had a system in place, and she was the new cog in the wheel. Her gaze on the Lord was predatory without meaning to be, and she stayed silent. Too many years being silent in the dark for her to try to make conversation. It seemed like the other two were comfortable with the quiet, which gave Ayame the time to breathe. After refusing to eat, she drew her attention to the sky, watching the stars with renewed awe. The cave where she had lived did not permit her to view it without interruption. The sounds of the imp's soft snores reached her several hours after Sesshomaru brought the kill. Turning to see if she was the only one still awake, her gaze became arrested on Sesshomaru. He was intently watching her, as if to assess her next move.

The firelight danced upon his face, lighting up one side, and leaving the other side in darkness, glowing gold eyes captured and held her green ones. As the silence stretched, it reminded her of two powerful hunters having a chance meeting while on the hunt, each trying to decide to fight, or go on with their day.

Sesshomaru silently rose and walked towards her, his gaze never dropping. Stopping in front of her, the boulder where she sat made her eye level with him.

"We have something to discuss." He said to her in a low voice, then walked parallel with the stream at a slow pace, waiting for her to catch up to him.

Letting out a taut sigh, she jumped off the boulder and stretched her stiff muscles before catching up to the dog demon. She didn't blame him for his questions, she knew he wanted to know more about her before he could trust her by his side. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, gaining distance from Jaken for privacy.

"How well can you fight in human form?" he finally asked her.

"Much of my training from your Father was done while I was in this form, and he did not slack due to my gender. So, as good as can be expected."

"Do you still feel effects from Ritsuo's spell?"

"Not at the moment, no." She searched within herself to see if she was all there, she felt nothing missing, she had her free will back.

Sesshomaru fell silent, seeming to think about his next question thoroughly before asking it. Ayame gave him time. When he stopped walking, she stopped and looked into his face. The similarities to his parents gave her pause and made her feel wistful. The weak light of the moonless sky threw shadows on his face, her vision in the night made it seem like pale rays of dawn upon him. He studied her form intently, then brought himself to speak at last.

"Why did you leave my Father's side?"

Ayame was willing to answer any of his questions, she had hoped that the gap in timeline from fighting along side his father to being captured had escaped his notice, but his sharp mind ensured she wouldn't be so lucky…and it seemed that Inu Kimi had held her silence, she was grateful for that.

"I will answer any question you have, but not that one. Not yet…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken promises**

Ayame's refusal hung thick in the silent air. Sesshomaru just cocked his head slightly to the side and stared at her. Contemplating on how best to get the answer out of her that he wanted. Taking in the stubborn set of her jaw, he admitted defeat, for now.

Continuing the slow-paced walk away from their camp along the stream, Ayame contemplated a question of her own.

"Did you love him?" she asked in the barest of whispers.

Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffened slightly at the question. He remained quiet for so long, she thought he had refused to answer.

Seeing no reason to not tell her the truth, he finally answered. "Yes, at least as much as I feel I am capable of."

She inclined her head in a nod, affirming that she understood what he meant. After about a mile from the camp, she suddenly stopped again. Not able to look him in the eyes, she elaborated on why she didn't stay by his Father's side. "I loved him as a Father, I love the West like it is my home. I left his side in rebellion, because of his last request from me. I didn't see it as fair, and I still refuse to honor it. Being shown how he died breaks my heart to no end, and I know it's something that I will have to live with until my dying day. But as I stand before you, just know I would not change my decision even now."

"What was his last demand of you?"

"Don't push your luck Sesshomaru…" she said teasingly, finally bringing herself to look at him again.

Her half-smile caught his full attention, not used to someone who was not afraid to tease him. His first reaction was to be angry, but her light-heartedness was infectious, even to him. Seeing that she could still smile, even a little, after what she had been through was impressive.

"We should turn back." He abruptly said, and set a fast pace back towards where they came.

They set out at the break of dawn, Ayame choosing to remain on a boulder throughout the night with Sesshomaru in the shadows, back to a tree. Neither one spoke, just watched the embers die just before daybreak.

"Mi Lord, are we still looking for the Tiger demon that chased you down yesterday?" Jaken sullenly asked, it had dawned on Ayame that they never explained she was the said demon.

"No." was Sesshomaru's only reply.

Feeling sorry for the imp, Ayame chose to explain. "I am that Tiger demon. I was under a spell."

Jaken almost tripped over his own feet at her explanation. The imp gazed at her back as they walked, surprise shutting his mouth.

"Where is the dragon cave Ayame." Sesshomaru asked as they reached the peak of a high mountain, facing the East. The wind from its height blowing white and blonde hair behind them both. The feel of the sun on her face was pleasant.

"Almost to the sea's edge, on a cliffside. You won't miss the smell for miles, trust me…" A grimace crept up onto her face, the smell of rotting flesh and dragons is unmistakable. "What do you plan to do Sesshomaru?"

She couldn't miss the mumbled, "Its Lord Sesshomaru…" from Jaken behind her. His retainer was loyal indeed.

"What are their numbers?"

"Hundreds, though they are dying out between disease and inbreeding. Not much of the House of the East is left really. All I remember is filth."

Questioning golden eyes swiveled her way, wondering what she was subjected to. Nothing good comes from the East, and most that escape are not the same.

"I will have to amass allies. The palace in the heart of my Lands has been closed for a long time, but allegiances have not changed. We will travel to the North to the wolf clans. My Mother will have already opened the palace and amassed warriors from the Western lands, it'll be up to me to gather the rest…"

"You think we'll need the Wolves to defeat Ritsuo?" Ayame asked while they descended the mountain and headed North.

"Ritsuo alone? No. Ritsuo and the East we will. Though his throne is disintegrating, we don't know how much of a tool you were used as to instill fear into enemies, to make them allies."

Walking beside Sesshomaru, he couldn't miss the look of anger and disgust on her face through his peripheral vision.

"So, we're undoing what I helped do…"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru didn't comment anymore on the subject, anything he said would have been useless. She would have to come to terms with it on her own he thought. "It will take us five days and nights to make it to the wolf clan's headquarters by foot. If we do not need to stop, we won't."

Jaken groaned behind them, but didn't miss a step. To fall behind was to be left behind for him apparently.

They traveled in companionable silence; the countryside provided the only sounds they heard. They moved away from foot paths, mostly navigating in the deep forests. By the end of the first day, they stopped for water. Jaken fell back flat on his back, dramatically acting like he was going to die. Ayame chuckled at him as she walked to the water's edge, using her hand to scoop up water into her mouth. Sesshomaru stood watch over them from on top of a flat boulder, nose in the air for any scent of enemies nearby. Satisfied they have not been followed, Sesshomaru took the flask from beside Jaken's prone body on the ground and walked towards Ayame's bent form, filling it with water.

Feeling like it was her fault the East had so many followers, she felt that she must apologize. Before she started to speak, Sesshomaru cut her off, his attention still on the flask in the river. "I know it's not your fault, but if you keep feeling sorry for what you've done, it will make this journey harder for me. I need you to be angry, not apologetic…"

Ayame clamped her mouth shut, any softness she felt towards the dog demon swiftly leaving her body. She knew he was right, but she'd be damned if he was going to be an asshole about it.

"Prick…" she mumbled as she started walking to the North on her own. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face as she walked away. The Lord walked over to his retainer and kicked him awake. Handing over the flask to Jaken, he proceeded behind Ayame.

Proceeding much in the same way, by the end of the fourth day the mood of the pack turned to sour. They were dirty and travelworn, with the peak of the Northern mountains within view.

"If you feel like you need to keep going, then so be it. But I'm taking a bath. I will catch up." Ayame stated to the two males. They wouldn't understand, but being the only female, it was time for a wash.

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru, a prayer in his eyes that the Lord would feel the need to stick by their female counterpart.

With a slight nod of understanding, Sesshomaru commanded Jaken to start a fire nearby to some hot springs. He knew he would need a night of rest before trying to convince the Wolf clans to come to his aid.

Ayame walked to the hot springs by herself, still within earshot of their make-shift camp. She undressed quickly and jumped head first into the deep waterhole. She broke the surface for air, and hissed at her stinging sore muscles. Finding a flat rock on the edge of the pool, she rested her arms upon it, and turned her head so her face rested upon her arms. After a few moments she sighed, feeling the knots release in her back and she let out a moan.

"Now that's the right sound for a woman to make!"

Ayame shot up and around to see a wolf demon in human form staring at her nakedness. She took one gulp of air and swiped at the wolf with her claws, gouging his arm and setting him back on his ass.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?! I was making a compliment to you!" The wolf had the audacity to look affronted.

Sesshomaru turned the bend of the bank of the river in a blur and reached for the offending wolf, a snarl on his face. As soon as Ayame realized she now had two males in full view of her, she squeaked and sunk back into the water up to her shoulders, throwing a look of exasperation at them both. Before Sesshomaru could get a hold of the wolf, it shot up into a nearby tree faster than she ever saw a demon move.

"Koga." Sesshomaru growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Politics**

Koga sat at the fireside with his two followers, licking the three claw wounds on his arm, staring daggers at Ayame.

Ayame returned them back to the insolent wolf. "Serves you right, Koga, is it? You shouldn't go peeking tom on random women in the middle of the wild, you might just get into a little trouble…"

"Heh, whatever… I was just trying to see if you needed help. I didn't know you were following Sesshomaru like a lost pup."

Ayame's hackles raised, Sesshomaru quieted her with a look. It didn't escape her that they needed this clans help. Sesshomaru had told her he knew Koga before the death of a half-demon named Naraku, and that his antics hadn't changed. Ayame stood with a huff and walked off towards the shadows.

"Eh, what crawled up her ass…" Koga grumbled.

Sesshomaru just stared at the wolf with a frozen snarl on his face, one fang exposed in disgust. He didn't exactly relish the fact that he saw his companion in the nude, he wasn't going to dig deeper as to the reasons why it bothered him.

"Have you taken your place as the leader of the North, Koga?"

"Ya, after the elder died, naturally, I was next in line."

"There is a threat looming in the East. Ritsuo, Ryukotsusei's only son and heir, is on a rampage for revenge for his father's death."

"You mean he's on a rampage for the West, being that Inuyasha pup is the one to finally give the death blow to the old geaser…"

"If you see it that way, yes. The allegiance of the Northern wolf clans to the Western dog clans has been in effect for ages. So, it's our problem, not just the West's…"

"New leadership, new ways Lord Sesshomaru. What makes you so certain we would have a chance? This Ritsuo has had a black Tiger on his leash for over a century, scared a lot of followers to his side…"

"She is no longer 'on a leash', as you put it. It's us, against them."

Koga studied Sesshomaru for a moment, calculating the odds stacked against them, as well as a deal. "What's her story?" Koga asked inclining his head in the direction where Ayame walked off.

"A long one. She was my Father's general, and has decided to aid me."

Koga scratched under his chin for a moment, then said "I wonder if she likes the weather up here…" Koga asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru fully bared his fangs at the insolent wolf for answer.

"Alright, alright, never mind. You dogs and your females…" Koga said with a laugh.

Ayame perked up with interest at Koga's last statement. Their females?

"Alright, I'll keep the allegiance. But I expect the favor to be returned should such an occasion arise… you will be keeping residence at the palace now, will you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. For him to be responsible for his seat, he must reside where he can be found.

Koga stood and stretched, grimacing a little when the skin around the wounds Ayame gave him stretched tight. "Good luck with that one by the way, she bites…"

"Meet me with the forces you have in one weeks' time at the Western palace. We will discuss battle tactics then."

"Hn. Until then…" Koga raced to his mountain top dens to alert the rest of his clan of the upcoming battle.

They packed up before dawn and started heading towards the Western palace, the only place Ayame ever knew as home. She was anticipating the return, but nervous at the same time. Nothing would be the same. She was happy to see Inu Kimi again, she wanted to talk to her in private. As well as mull over in peace the statement she heard the night before from Koga, 'you dogs and your females…' What exactly did he mean?

"I want to make it there before nightfall. If we stay on foot, it will be a week before we make it. Come here Ayame…" Startling her out of her thoughts, she looked up with a blank stare at the Lord. At his continued silence, she walked over to him until she stood arms reach away. In one quick movement, he grabbed her by her waist and formed a cloud underneath them, shooting above the trees. Jaken had a grip on his fur over his shoulder, Ayame grabbed his waist out of fear, burying her face in the part of his chest that wasn't covered in armor.

He arched one aristocratic brow at her, seeming to laugh at her tremors that he felt on his waist. "For one who flies, you seem to be overly scared of heights…"

"When I fly, I am in control. With you in control…it's the stuff of my nightmares…" he heard her muffled response in his chest.

The rumble of a chuckle ran through his rib cage, making her pinch his side. She would have blushed had she seen the look of dark intent on his face, directed at her.

"So, she hasn't told you yet huh?" Inu Kimi responded to her son. He tried to pry the answer of what his Father's last request was to Ayame from his Mother, to what seemed to be no avail. "Wise girl." At Sesshomaru's blank look, Inu Kimi explained that it wasn't her place to let him know, that it affected nothing in the upcoming battle against the East, and he should gain Ayame's trust for her to let him know. "If you are worried son, that she will leave you to fight alone, your worries are unwarranted. She will not fail you; you have my word on it…"

With a dark look, Sesshomaru quit his Mothers chambers to find his study and catch up on correspondence. With Jaken sleeping the sleep of the dead, and Ayame taking a proper bath, he took the opportunity to think of what was the best way to deal with the East.

"My Lady." Ayame said with a slight bow upon entering Inu Kimi's chambers.

"Come here child." She said with open arms. Ayame felt tears spring up unwarranted from under her eyelids when she was folded into a hug with the Lady. "It has been too long Ayame…"

"Yes it has." She said with a sigh as she took her usual place on the floor at the feet of Inu Kimi. It took her back to a feeling of being young, when Inu Kimi would sit in her chair by the fireside, Ayame at her feet, reading books to her when she was school age, up until Ayame would come to her after a battle and fill her in on the details.

"You must have suffered so much at the hands of that filth…"

"I am home now, that's all that matters…" Ayame replied with a watery smile.

"Yes, if things were different in the West during your time of captivity, you would have been released much sooner…"

"I understand. I can see where Sesshomaru would be hard to reign in…even for his mother." Ayame stated with a playful scowl.

The Lady let a peel of laughter escape her usual serene expression and instructed Ayame to turn around. Running a comb through Ayame's damp hair, she proceeded to braid it. Ayame loved the fact that Inu Kimi didn't push for anything, she just let the conversation flow.

"I was wondering about something that Koga said to Sesshomaru while we were in the North… Koga said, 'you dogs and your females…'" Ayame felt a pause in the Lady's ministrations at this question.

"What did Sesshomaru do for Koga to say this?"

"I don't know, I had left his side to get some space from that aggravating wolf…"

"Hhmmm…" was the Lady's only reply to her question. After she was done with the braid in Ayame's hair, it reached to just above her waist. The Lady put a solid gold comb in Ayame's hair, shaped like a moon, with emerald gems embedded in it, making the girl's hair shine. Turning back to face Inu Kimi, while still seated, Ayame waited for more of an answer.

"He asked about you while you were in the bath house."

"What did he ask?" curiosity filling Ayame's eyes.

"He asked what his Father's last request to you was. Naturally, I told him that was up to you to tell him…" they both turned their gaze to the crackling fire beside them in the hearth.

"Thank you for not telling him. So, you will not enforce his last request?"

Inu Kimi put two claw tipped fingers under Ayame's chin and moved her gaze to hers.

"Unlike the Inu no Taisho, I will not make the mistake of forcing your will. But," a slow smile crept up into her face, "I don't think I will have to force a thing. You know my late husband wanted the best for you, and in his eyes, it was the best path for both concerned."


	6. Chapter 6

**Her inheritance**

Ayame made a scoffing sound at this thought. "I don't think he fully understood what he pitted me against…"

"Sesshomaru's not all that bad, you just have to give him time…"

"He's like a thick rice paste, eat too much at once, and you'll choke on it."

"I don't want to know how you know that Ayame…"

"Besides," she continued, "as soon as you breathe the word 'betrothed', he's going to bolt. I really don't blame him. Hell, I tried to kill him the first time we met."

"You were under Ritsuo's spell, it doesn't count."

"Eh, semantics really. I'm sure he'll still think of it regardless. Who says I won't try it again if we were to be mated?" Ayame let a smirk show itself, and crossed her arms. Anyone who dealt with him at all knew he could be a cold-hearted ass.

Inu Kimi rolled her eyes in a rare display of the dramatic. "I can honestly think of no one else that would match him for wit and stubbornness. Though, you don't match his coldness at times, I'll give you that…"

"Inu Kimi, I saw that he carried Tenseiga. Where is Tessaiga and Si'unga?"

"The Inu no Taisho bequeathed Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, and Tessaiga to his bastard son, Inuyasha…" Ayame took a sharp intake of breath, she never knew if Inu Kimi knew the Inu no Taisho had a son out of wedlock. She had seen it in the vision that she had through the jeweled necklace, but would never hurt her by telling her. Inu Kimi waved a jeweled hand as if it was of no consequence to her anymore and continued, "I'll have to admit, it hurt at first to find out. But over the years, the pain has ebbed. Si'unga on the other hand, now resides in the underworld. Inuyasha tried to wield it, and it took control. The true one that can handle it, is the one that wants for nothing. Not power, nor fortune, or fame. It was originally left to you, but after his death, you were unreachable, so it was placed under the care of one of his retainers. After Inuyasha got a hold of it, the only way to make it stop, was to send it to the underworld…"

Ayame blinked, she was to inherit Si'unga? The demon sword was hard to handle, but she understood his reasoning on who he left his swords to. Sesshomaru would need to learn compassion, his bastard son would need a way to protect himself, and she wouldn't use the sword for evil or gainful means, thus leaving the demon inside dormant.

"I have to retrieve it. It's… it's a part of his legacy, that he left for me…"

Inu Kimi looked upon her with pride, but said with sadness, "Sesshomaru will not help you. He fought long and hard to bury the sword where it remains today, he will not understand if it is retrieved…"

"Will you help me find a way?"

"Not against my son's wishes. If he agrees, then I will help."

Ayame scowled in concentration, she had to find a way to the sword, it was her right. But thinking of Sesshomaru's unmoving ways, she felt discouraged.

"Come now, speak to him first before you give up on the idea, you never know, he might surprise you…"

After leaving Inu Kimi's chambers, she walked the castle corridors in the dark, watching her shimmering green kimono and gold obi sparkle in the moonlight cast through the windows, lost in her thoughts on how to approach Sesshomaru to get her inheritance.

Fidgeting with the end of her braid in nervousness, she found herself standing outside of the door to his study.

She felt like a child again for a moment, at the Lords door, told to let him know of her mischief after stealing sweets from the kitchen…

When the door suddenly opened, flooding the hallway with light, what was in front of her was not a father figure, but a handsome male that stirred something in her that no other was able to.

Taking in the sight of her, Sesshomaru moved to the side, one clawed hand still on the door, inclining his head in invitation to come in. Still keeping a hold on the end of her braid, she looked to the walls of the massive study. Remembering the lessons she was taught long ago as a child. Geography, where battles took place, even politics between demon kingdoms. Lessons reserved for the males of a noble family, but her rampant curiosity got the better of the Inu no Taisho, giving him a reason to set down his correspondence and give a lesson.

Sesshomaru studied Ayame with her back turned, taking note of the lost look in her eyes, not wanting to interrupt her trip through her memories and the sweet smile it put on her face. He silently followed her as she looked to each map, resting her fingers on places of past battles, knowing the history lesson she was taught, for it was taught to him as well.

He then noticed the jeweled clip within her hair, shaped like a crescent moon. His slight smile faded behind her, as emotions ran through his mind. He knew she went to see his Mother after her bath, so it was a clip Inu Kimi put into her hair.

It was a clip put in all the female's hair on their Mating day, a stamp of claim for the Lord of the West.

Ayame couldn't have known it's meaning, for he knew she wouldn't be wearing it around him.

But his Mother's message was clear, as well as his Father's last request of Ayame.

When she turned back towards the Lord, her smile dropped from her face, the look of anger on Sesshomaru's face gave her pause. "What have I done?" she couldn't help but ask in the barest of whispers, "would you like me to leave?"

"Why have you come here Ayame?" Sesshomaru asked, jaw clenched in obvious anger.

"I'm sure now is not the time…" her voice faded out; she knew better than to ask for his help with anything at the moment.

Dangerously, Sesshomaru stalked her around the study, not really sure of his own intent. The sight of her in palace clothes, the clip in her hair, was a proverbial red flag to a bull. The sudden thought to claim, along with the thought of betrayal flashed through his mind. She had known all along, but kept it from him. He felt his baser instincts winning the battle, his eyes starting to glow red.

Ayame fled.

She raced up to her room and barricaded the door. Quickly changing into her armor, strapping her weapons to her side, she left the expensive silks of her kimono piled on the floor. She sensed with instinct rather than her senses that Sesshomaru was not far behind. Opening the second-floor window, she stepped to the ledge, just as Sesshomaru shattered her fragile door, with one last look at him, she leapt.

Horror brought Sesshomaru to his senses and cleared the red fog around his vision.

"Ayame!" He bellowed to her falling form, ready to jump after her. Just before he leapt, she phased into her full demon form, missing the ground by less than a foot, and raced for the horizon, not really understanding where she had to go.

Forming a cloud at his feet, he gave chase. She wasn't getting away with running from him, he had questions he deserved her answers to. He became impressed with her speed quickly, finding it hard to catch up.

They came over a valley that rested thirty miles south of the palace within minutes. Using the updraft from the winds it carried, Sesshomaru shot to the sky and pulled Tenseiga.

Ayame looked back at the Lord and saw the look of intent on his face. 'Oh, so you want to fight?' she growled within her mind. Diving down towards the earth, she landed harshly on her feet, the ground dug up where the claws on her feet stopped her momentum.

Sesshomaru landed in the same manner, only a few feet from her. Ayame drew her wind and fire weapons from her side, for the first time in over a hundred and fifty years. The familiar feel of the worn metal in her claws making her mind clear, all except for her opponent. She phased back to her human form.

"Is this the only way to get a good conversation out of you Sesshomaru?!" she yelled to the Lord, breast heaving with her every breath from their flight.

"Females…" he snarled back as he swung with Tenseiga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Impossible questions and their answers**

Ayame struck out with her weapons, sparks flying from Tenseiga as Sesshomaru parried and dodged the rounded blades.

She was angry at the world; he was angry for being left in the dark as to why. She had run from him, that's why she wasn't there the night his Father died. She ran from an arranged marriage. He tried to find a reason to be angry with her, but could not. He saw what an arranged marriage had done to his Father and Mother, why would his Father wish it upon someone else? Someone he supposedly loved?

Letting Ayame tire herself out, he was in awe at her skills. It was as if he was fighting himself. Her fangs were present, even in human form, her green eyes alight as if on fire.

When he sensed her coming to her limit of exhaustion, he threaded Tenseiga through both of her rounded weapons, and yanked them down with all his strength, ripping them from her grasp, embedding them in the ground a few feet from where they stood. Using her forward movement, he slipped Tenseiga behind her back and gripped the tip with his other hand, using the sword that can't cut as a trap. He pinned her to him, without his armor, she fell flush with his body, her arms pinned to her side.

Both of them breathing hard, a look of confusion in her eyes, cool calculation in his. The silence stretched, the sounds of their breathing the only thing heard in the cool air of night.

"Why are you angry with me?" Ayame broke the silence.

Without a word, Sesshomaru moved his arms to where it took only one hand to pin her to him, not wanting to let her go. He reached to the back of her hair, and plucked the golden pin from it, putting it in front of her face. The blank look she gave him affirmed what he thought earlier.

"A moon pendant? That's what this is about?" She asked in disbelief.

Replacing the pin in her hair, he closed his eyes before answering, seeming to try and get a hold of himself. "When were you going to tell me Ayame? About my Father's last demand of you? Why you left the palace?"

Ayame defiantly closed her mouth, and stared at him in confusion, confusion as to how he caught on from a pin.

Mustering the last of his patience, he told her what it signified.

"Inu Kimi…" she growled.

"Either she didn't like keeping a secret from me, or, she is pushing for grandchildren. Knowing her, it's the latter…"

Ayame choked.

Either way, he knew she approved of Ayame. Absorbing everything he had just told her; she slowly became aware of the position she was in. She was pinned to a powerful, half-tamed male, in the middle of nowhere, with no one to stop him.

He smelt the fear mixed with arousal on her, and it was starting to make him unravel. Mustering the last of his self-control, he dropped Tenseiga, the tip of the sword slipping smoothly into the earth next to them, releasing her. His arms were still mid-air, giving her room to step out from them if she so chose.

She didn't move, she just stared up into his golden eyes. She knew it was a bad idea to stay so near, but she couldn't muster the will to step away from him. She knew not what she asked of him, he was the experienced one in this unknown arena.

When she didn't move, his baser instinct took control. Reaching up with his hands, he gently cradled her face, framing it to control her while he tested what she wanted.

He bent his head over her, brushing his lips over hers. She instinctually opened her lips slightly at the pressure he exuded, letting him in. He slipped a hand to her waist, craving the contact, while he cradled the back of her head, angling her for his invasion. She flinched at the feel of his tongue and fangs, not sure what to do. He growled low in his throat, relishing in her innocence, knowing he would be the first for everything. He took her lower lip in his teeth, pulling softly. He dragged his lips along her jawline, gently nipping at her neck with his fangs.

Her whimper of innocent wanting broke the spell over him.

Breaking away before all control was lost, he tucked her head to his chest, willing his inner demons to calm down.

He tried to think with his blood roaring through his veins, and his inner demons roaring for release and to claim. He knew that if Ayame knew where his thoughts were, she wouldn't be so willing to be embraced by him.

"We need to get back." He finally ground out after a few minutes.

She silently shook her head in agreeance. He lifted her chin so he could assess her willingness to leave with him. At her silence, he moved to pick her weapons up out of the ground, admiring the look of them.

"Totosai?" He asked with an arched brow.

Ayame numbly shook her head yes. Sesshomaru handed the weapons back to her. While she refastened them to her side, he bent and picked up Tenseiga, studying the weapon with undue interest, wondering to himself when had he lost control over their situation. When he turned back to Ayame, she was hugging herself, her face turned up towards the moon, deep in thought.

"Ready?"

She shook her head yes in the barest of nods, seeming just as lost as he was to the power that took over both of them when they were near each other.

He reached out his arm towards her, and she stepped to his side, now knowing what to expect as he formed a cloud around his feet and lifted them up and towards the direction of the palace. They flew in silence, each lost in their own thoughts of the future, and where to go from here. They floated through her window minutes later, to find a servant, under Inu Kimi's instruction, finishing up replacing Ayame's door.

"Why, did you two have a nice outing?" Inu Kimi asked them with a knowing smile.

Sesshomaru turned towards Ayame. "I bid you a good night, I have some things to discuss with my Mother."

Only after she nodded her head in understanding, did he turn on his heel and follow his Mother's retreating form.


	8. Chapter 8

**To get the whole story**

Sesshomaru stood in silence staring out the window of his study, his Mother lost in thought behind him, seated, reading a policy that was haphazardly thrown on his desk.

"Why an arranged marriage? The truth." Sesshomaru finally broke the silence, back still turned towards her.

Slumping her shoulders slightly, she replaced the parchment on the desk and gazed upon her son's back while she thought of how to answer.

"Your Father thought it best, being you refused to come home. He saw what Ayame was growing into, and knew she was the only female he knew of that would hold her own against you. She's educated, quick witted, and will not take abuse from anyone. Including a way-word Lord such as you. All the other simpering females at court just wouldn't cut it as a daughter in-law in his eyes. So, he told Ayame before he left to battle his intentions, and she fled. He had both of your best interests at heart, but being straight-forward and to the point, just like you, he didn't approach such a sensitive subject correctly, at least, not the way a female would need to take such news." She finished blandly.

Sesshomaru's mind raced to one of their first conversations, when she mentioned she had no intentions of fulfilling such a demand.

"You do not plan to enforce it?" the Lord asked, finally turning and arching a brow at his mother.

"Of course not…she wouldn't take such actions well. She has a back bone of steel, and can take care of herself. That's why she is a perfect match," She couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, weighing his thoughts and what they meant. On the one hand, he had enough to deal with, without involving himself in yet another issue. He had to get his palace and its policies in order after his long absence, and he had to deal with an upcoming battle in a few weeks' time. On the other hand, mating her would take care of finding a mate for continuing his bloodline, as well as it promised to be rewarding, both because of her mind and personality, as well as the feeling she evoked within him when she was in close proximity. It was a novelty indeed; he had experienced this with no other female. When he had female couplings in the past, it was just in the vein of taking care of a need and being done. She made him want to take his time… shaking the thoughts of her body crushed against his and bringing himself back to the moment, he gave his mother a calculating look.

"I do not know if she will fall in line with these plans." He answered.

"Looks like you will need to practice your charm." She countered back.

His charm? He never used such a thing. Females usually fell at his feet, and he didn't care about the rest normally. He felt if they didn't approve, they could go to hell. Apparently, this tactic would not work for the one he actually wanted. She presented a tasteful challenge.

Inu Kimi let a slow smile spread across her face, as if she followed his thought process.

"I will give her her distance, and let her come to me. As you know, this is out of character, but for her, she must come to her own conclusions. If she wants the mating, she has only but to ask."

Inu Kimi's smile faded. "You believe she will still be interested at the sight of your cold shoulder?"

"I will encourage the pairing, but at a distance." He countered.

Giving her nod of understanding, she stood and debated telling him the rest. At his arched eyebrow, Inu Kimi broke the silence. "She wants you to help her retrieve Si'unga, her inheritance."

At this last statement, Sesshomaru's face became blank with surprise. Inu Kimi continued, "Your father left it to her, and since she had been under someone's spell at the time of your Father's death, it was kept in waiting for her. You know the rest. It would mean a lot to her, if you offered to assist her. It would also be useful for her to wield such a weapon in the upcoming battle…"

Leaving her son to sort through his thoughts, Inu Kimi took her leave of him.

Ayame had changed back into her palace clothes and returned to the exact spot Sesshomaru had left her in, dazed and confused. She lifted a delicate clawed finger to her lips, still feeling the pressure of his lips on hers. He definitely knew how to evoke passion within her. It was a strange feeling, to feel consumed by another being, blocking out the whole world, except for him. She let out a self-depreciating huff of laughter. Within minutes, he crumbled her walls and had her whimpering at his touch.

She felt like a fool.

Fool for not knowing what the moon pin meant, and for blatantly wearing it in front of him, no wonder he reacted the way he did. Turning to the newly repaired door, she contemplated his reaction. He sure as hell didn't bolt away from her, he bolted toward her. The look of wanting to claim her still surprising her, even in her memories of the moment. What exactly did he want? Did he want her for the moment, or a lifetime?

Thinking of his past actions, she couldn't be sure.

She also had never approached the subject of Si'unga. How could she ask something of him now?

Her swirling thoughts had finally exhausted her, it had been over seven days since she closed her eyes, the last time she succumbed to sleep was in Ritsuo's caves, before she was freed. Truth be told, she could blame her denial of rest on the fact that she was a demon, but she really avoided it in fear of the dreams she would have of the past… sighing, she stripped down to her white under-kimono, and slipped under the covers of a bed she hadn't rested in for over a century. Finally feeling at peace, the kind of peace you only find laying in bed at your home, she was quickly over-come with exhaustion, and the dreams immediately came.

They were at first pleasant, she dreamt she was in a sun-filled field, the smell of wildflowers and grass surrounding her. She closed her eyes to the sun shining on her face, the feel of a butterfly tickling her lips. The pressure of the butterfly became heavier, so heavy she opened her lips in reaction. Her eyes shot open as she realized she was kissing someone. Not just anyone… she dreamt of golden eyes staring down to her, pinning her to the grass. He nibbled on her lips, evoking moans from deep within her chest. She felt the weight of his body resting on top of her, she didn't panic, but invited him in, clawing for him to get closer, without knowing what she asked for. Suddenly, Sesshomaru melted into a different form, menacing pointed teeth growling and snarling from above her, it was Ritsuo. His grip became painful on her wrists, and the wrath in his eyes promised of a slow death. She panicked in her dream, thrashing for him to get off of her, she wanted Sesshomaru, where was Sesshomaru?!

Violently waking from her dream, she sat upright, the silk sheets of her bed tangled around her feet, the mid-morning sun slanted through her window. She felt as if she didn't sleep at all, her dreams making her feel more exhausted than when she originally laid down. Grumbling to herself, she walked to the corner of her chambers and splashed cold water from a bowl onto her face and redid the braid in her hair. She preferred to not be assisted by servants for private needs, apparently her preference was remembered. Finishing up the braid, she realized she still had the pin that Sesshomaru replaced back in her hair. Pulling it from the braid, she studied it in her hand, letting the sunlight light up the gems held within the gold. She set the pin on the low table that held her combs, and dressed for the day. She'd be damned if she walked the palace halls as if she was claimed, and to be the Lord of the West's female.

At the thought of this, her abdomen tightened pleasantly at the pleasure he gave her in his dream… how his lips covered hers, the delicious weight of his body on top of her…

She groaned and covered her face.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled through her fingers. Knowing she couldn't hide from him forever; she stood and lifted her head high, ready for the days to come.

"But first, tea…" she said to herself, while sliding her door open


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge of the East and the disappearing Lord**

"Where is she?!" Ritsuo bellowed to his general, "She goes after that bastard then disappears into thin air!" Ritsuo paced back in forth among the filth that was his throne.

"I have scouts looking for her, we should hear something any minute now."

As if on que, two dragon demons rushed forward from the opening of the cave, both out of breath.

"General, your highness, Ayame has been discovered. She is at the palace of the West. We found her last night, embracing…the Lord of the West…" this last was reported with trepidation from the two scouts, fearing Ritsuo's wrath.

Ritsuo choked on his rage, all but his counsel, Hideo, vacated the vicinity.

"Embracing the Lord of the West…" Ritsuo ground out, gnashing his fangs together.

Hideo had a wicked plan form in his mind, one that would possibly satisfy Ritsuo in his fit of rage. "What if we use his new found affection against him?" Hideo quietly stated to Ritsuo. "You put a spell on her once to control her, the pain would be all the much more if you used it again to destroy Sesshomaru…"

Ritsuo absent-mindedly rubbed a clawed hand over the faint scar Sesshomaru put on his face, digesting the plan Hideo suggested. 'It could be done', he thought a slow smile climbing onto his face. If he used her to kill Sesshomaru, when he released her from his spell, it would destroy her to know his life was taken by her claws.

"Why Hideo…I knew I kept you alive for a reason…" He sneered at the bowed head of his counsel.

'Where could he be?' Ayame thought to herself, as she took her leave from the dining room. She had finished a whole pot of tea in silence and alone, half expecting Sesshomaru to pop in and disturb her morning. But he never showed.

Walking out into the gardens, Ayame soaked in the quiet of early afternoon, bees droned lazily by her head, gathering pollen before Autumn took its hold upon the land.

"Good afternoon, Ayame." Inu Kimi called to her from her seated position next to a fountain. The servants that accompanied the Lady rose and took their leave, giving the Lady and her companion some privacy. The sunlight that filtered through the fully-bloomed cherry tree above her head sent dapples of moving shadows across her face when a soft breeze would blow through the courtyard. Ayame took a seat next to the Lady, reservation covering her face. She wondered at her motives the night before, by placing the pin in her hair when she knew Sesshomaru would see it.

Reading the questioning look on her companion's face, Inu Kimi began to explain. "He deserved to know, Ayame. I told you I wouldn't outright tell him, but, if he was to put two and two together…"

Ayame just shook her head and smiled. Inu Kimi was mischievous when she wanted to be, but most of the time when she felt it was in the said parties' best interest. 'Give fate a little shove' is what she liked to call it.

"You should have seen the look on his face." Ayame said while laughing, "He looked like he wanted to devour me…" her face sobering at the memory.

"He's left the palace, before dawn." She informed her, noticing the look of apprehension in the girl's body language.

Ayame's gaze shot up to meet Inu Kimi's. "Where did he go?" she asked in a whisper.

Inu Kimi shook her head, meaning she couldn't even begin to guess.

Ayame's shoulders slumped, feeling crest-fallen that Sesshomaru would disappear without her.

"He'll be back, he's not one to leave his responsibility behind." With Ayame's look of question, the Lady ignored it and lifted a pile of mending, the Ladies of courts favorite pastime when keeping their hands from being idle, and divided it between them.

For the next two days, Ayame busied herself in the daytime, dividing up chores meant for her station between herself and the Lady, keeping Inu Kimi company with strolls through the gardens, making sure there were enough supplies in stock for the soldiers that showed up to defend the lands, allied to the Lord of the West.

Her nights were a different story, sleep bothered by nightmares. But even worse was when she woke up sweating and aching for the touch of an infuriating demon.

On the third morning, she woke up even more bothered than usual. After the last few nights of wakeful sleep, enough was enough. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. A glint of sunlight caught her attention at the foot of her bed, blinding her. She lifted her hand to block the piercing light, and stood from her bed. She walked slowly over to the metal object creating the glint.

Upon the foot of her bed, on a low laying table, sat Si'unga. Ayame's eyes flooded with tears. Looking closer at the sheathed sword, she also saw the pin, the moon-shaped golden pin that was in her hair so many nights before. It was gently placed on top of Si'unga, a silent request. Ayame smiled through her tears, the insufferable demon slowly broke down her defenses with a simple maneuver. Her first thought was to find Inu Kimi, to tell her the news.

Ayame quickly got dressed, leaving her hair a wild mess behind her, not taking the time to braid it. Her familiarity with the Lady meant that she stopped knocking to enter long ago.

She rushed through the door, just to stop short of colliding with a tall male body.

Sesshomaru's body.

He silently stood, taking in the sight of her, drinking in the vision like a demon about to thirst to death. Inu Kimi watched the scene unfold with curiosity, relishing their reactions to each other after an extended absence.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the quiet.

"Where's your pin?" He asked, while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Revelations**

Ayame strolled through the gardens alone, needing time to think about the mornings' events. After she had seen Sesshomaru in his Mother's bedroom, she had realized how much she had actually missed him, but she didn't want to leave herself open for pain either. How many females had been in her position in the past? She had to admit; he was good at putting on the charm. Ayame rested her hand on the hilt of Si'unga, now tied to her left side, her wind and fire weapons to the right. Upon Sesshomaru's insistence when he heard she would be walking alone, she donned her weapons and dressed in her armor.

As well as put the pin in her hair.

Ayame smiled to herself when she thought of his request, as small of a favor as wearing a pin, versus Sesshomaru combing the underworld, she didn't see a problem in giving in a little. Inu Kimi must have told him the night they had fought that she was wanting the sword back.

He had told her that morning that he knew how it felt to feel as if an inheritance was taken from you.

Ayame traveled outside of the palace walls, admiring the rolling green hills, dotted with forests. From where she stood, she looked over hundreds of acres of fertile land, feeling the bliss of finally being home. Raising her face to the sun, she breathed in the clean late summer air. Sesshomaru told her he would find her soon, after he took care of correspondence needed to ensure he rallied everyone he could to the West's aid. Opening her eyes to the horizon, stars danced in her vision from the sun's rays. Focusing harder, she could have sworn she saw movement far off in the distance. Taking a step forward, she tried to focus in on the far-off shapes.

Then about jumped out of her skin when she heard 'draw your sword' inches from her ear.

Claws instantly drawn in reflex, she swiped in the direction of the statement. But Sesshomaru was faster. He caught her arm before her claws came in contact with his skin.

"For the love of Kami, don't do that…" she breathed heavily, willing her heart to calm down. Whether it was from being spooked, or his proximity, she wasn't so sure.

His mask of indifference was set in place, as he examined the reach of her arm.

Bringing his focus back to her face, he released her arm, which she dropped to her side.

"Draw Si'unga." He repeated.

Ayame had yet to find out her skills with the heavy sword, as well as if she really had what it took to keep the dark demon within at bay. Ayame placed her hand on the hilt, and drew it fully. The Inu no Taisho had trained her in all types of weapons, even two-handed swords. One never knew what weapons would be available to one if a battle turned south. After drawing the blade, she positioned her hands in the proper places on the hilt, according to the blades weight, moving her dominant foot behind her, lowering her center mass.

Sesshomaru walked silently around her while she stood still in her position, forming a half-smile while he inspected her stance. He reached out with his hands, placing one hand on her left shoulder, while moving her right arm closer to her side.

"The tighter your limbs are to your body, the quicker your movements…" he whispered into her right ear. Though he was just instructing her, his hands and manner impersonal, she still felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. As the Lord moved in front of her, he made no comment to her change in body language. He drew Tenseiga, leaving his deadly weapon sheathed at his side. He tapped the tip of his sword against hers, letting her know he was ready to spar. Nervousness took control, what if she hurt him?

Silently she shook her head no and stood straight. "I don't want to hurt you." She stated in a whisper on the wind. He picked up the soft words on the breeze, and laughed.

"I don't think you will. I've battled against that sword, in much worse circumstances…"

"What if it takes control?" she asked in a worried voice, biting her lower lip.

Momentarily distracted by the action, Sesshomaru studied Ayame, head slightly leaned to the side. "Your problem is you. Remember your training, and think of nothing else but how to best your opponent…" he barked at her, almost sounding like his father did in the past, when she picked up her first blade.

Nodding her head in understanding, she concentrated on Sesshomaru and his eyes. The movement of your enemies' eyes told everything. The trouble with this sparring was that they were taught by the same instructor.

Sesshomaru lunged first, his sword side-swiping her blade. Recovering herself, she spun and down-stroked onto the length of Tenseiga. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru being at the end of Tenseiga, the blade would have been knocked from his hands. Recovering himself quickly, he threw an upstroke, aimed for her neck. Ayame pointed Si'unga to the earth, and successfully blocked the attack, making sparks fly from both blades upon contact. Wanting to test her limits, Sesshomaru kept the contact and pushed, trying to make Ayame yield with his weight. Gritting her teeth, both their faces inches from each other, she pushed back, the blades singing from the friction. When she felt her feet shifting the dirt under her, her whole body sliding, she made a desperate bid for victory. With a sudden shove, she drove Sesshomaru back and flung his blade off hers, delivering a strike upwards. When she did, Si'unga behaved in a way neither one of them could have predicted. The blade emitted a wave of destructive flame, carving a crevice in the ground, and shooting like a fallen star across the earth several feet long.

Luckily Sesshomaru was quicker than most, for he rolled to the ground and shot back up on his feet unharmed. Ayame just stared at the destruction she caused with just a flick of the wrist, not even meaning to.

Sesshomaru looked to Ayame, pride on his face. "Did you hear any voices before Si'unga reacted?"

"No, it just, reacted when I felt you were getting the better of me…" she responded, gaze still on the shallow valley she created in the earth.

Sesshomaru walked to her side, inspecting the hand she used to wield the deadly blade. Finding nothing unusual, he backed up a few feet and tapped the end of Si'unga once again. "Again." He commanded, ready to test her to her limits.

They sparred well into the afternoon, only calling a truce when the sun started to fade into the evening. Ayame came away from the instruction with renewed appreciation for Sesshomaru's skills, realizing why he was titled 'The killing perfection'. She also came away thankful for his time. He could have stowed away in the castle, with more important things to take up his time, but decided to help her get used to Si'unga instead, making sure she had the will to keep it at bay, no matter the circumstance…

Ayame was lost in thought while they walked back to the palace in comfortable silence, not realizing Sesshomaru's silent contemplation of her.

She was a lot better at fighting than he realized, and was extremely capable of handling Si'unga much to his surprise. For one to harness its powers, they would have to be very powerful themselves, as well as unselfish.

Making it into the palace, they ascended the stairs. Upon the top landing, Ayame's room to the left, his to the right, they paused and faced each other.

"Thank you, for your instruction today. It was…a pleasant afternoon." Ayame said with thankfulness.

Keeping his face blank, he nodded in understanding.

"Good night, My Lord." She said with a smile, then turned and made her way to her room, looking forward to a bath.

Sesshomaru froze in place. She had never used his title before then. He remembered her growled response to Jaken in the past, 'he's no Lord of mine'.

Running his hand through his hair, in uncharacteristic frustration, he stalked off to his own rooms, preferably finding some sake on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A vile move**

Ayame sat by the fire in the hearth located in her room. She elected for solitude after the days' events, she felt she needed to sort through her emotions on her own… Inu Kimi would tell her to take the path leading to Sesshomaru, either though that's what Ayame wanted at the moment, she didn't know if it was the best path for her yet. He had changed since their first meeting, seeming to let more of his thoughts be free around her, letting her in. As far as she knew, this was not his normal routine with others.

She absentmindedly combed through her damp hair while seeming entranced by the dancing flames. Light glinted off of her pin, the one Sesshomaru requested she wore in her hair. Picking it up, she turned it in the flame light, watching the gems sparkle. A faint smile came to her face, remembering the look on his face the first time he saw her with it on. She wouldn't think from that night he would be adamant on her wearing it like he was.

She braided her hair, and replaced the pin behind her left ear. Standing, she walked to her window, admiring the full moon and how it shone brightly into the room. Deciding on fresh air, she opened the wide paned window, sitting upon its seal, with her face to the wind. Crickets and nightingales sung, seeming to instill a certain magic to the night.

Taking a deep breath to relax, she suddenly smelt burning metal. Almost the metallic tang that one smelt when bleeding. Scrunching her nose at the offensive scent, she realized all had gone quiet in the dark.

Looking down from the second story of the palace, her gaze alighted upon smoke streaming from the ground below. Not the smoke of a fire, it was too dark, no flames were apparent in the night. Leaning more out the window for a better view, she found herself becoming dizzy, to the point she fell on the floor with a thud inside of her room.

She felt as if she was choking on darkness, she blinked the stars out of her vision. "Oh no…" she moaned, feeling the familiar needle point pricks on her skin, her losing control of her mind. The iciness of her veins taking over, thoughts going blank… "Not here…". Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of how close she was to Sesshomaru and Inu Kimi, how much she had to lose if given the order. She knew Ritsuo was behind this, it was the same spell as before.

Alerted to a problem from the thud he heard from Ayame's room, Sesshomaru quickly made it to her room, just as Inu Kimi ran up to Ayame's door. Sesshomaru cut her off, not wanting to send his mother in first, in case there was trouble. Opening her door slowly, he found Ayame gasping for breath on the floor, a dark cloud swarming around her. He instantly recognized the smoke swirling around her.

Running to her side, Sesshomaru knelt and looked upon her face to see how far the spell had taken her. She was crying, desperately trying to tell him to run. The look of panic upon her face set him into swift action.

"Mother, it's the same spell. See to Ayame so I may find the source." As Sesshomaru went to rise, Ayame grabbed his sleeve, a small tug, but enough to stop him. He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand in reassurance, then rose and leapt out of her window into the night. Inu Kimi bellowed to the soldiers that looked in to see if they could be of assistance, "Follow the Lord, he is trying to find whoever attacked one of our own!" Inu Kimi then turned back to Ayame, the soldiers taking the same path as Sesshomaru. Her gemstone necklace that she used to break the spell before was locked into her room. She was not strong enough to drag Ayame with her, so she made the decision to race back to her chambers. She made it through her door, eyes alighting on the glowing gems upon her table. She grabbed them and raced back to Ayame.

As soon as she made it back through the woman's door, she knew something had changed. Ayame was standing in the middle of the room, still in human form, but with eyes that glowed blood-red, focused on Inu Kimi.

"You think that will work again?" Ayame growled in a menacing demonic voice, a toothy sneer to finish her question.

Inu Kimi stood tall, knowing who she looked at was not the girl that grew up in her home. "Ritsuo, do you really need her to win? You coward…" Inu Kimi threw the necklace like she had done before, hoping it would rest around Ayame's neck.

She was not so lucky. Ayame's spell-bound demonic form knew what to expect, and caught the necklace mid-air. The necklace seemed to burn her, drawing a scream from Ayame. She flung the necklace, smashing it to the ground. The gems seemed to flicker and lose life, the only way the Lady knew how to free her ward.

"My turn…" Ayame growled as she shot towards the Lady of the West.

"My Lord, the trail runs cold fifteen miles to the East." His general, Nataka, informed Sesshomaru upon his return. The older demon was renowned for his tracking skills, but the dragons knew what to expect.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the palace. Even from the place where he stood, he knew something was wrong. Not wanting his people to witness Ayame in the state he knew she was in; he directed his general to keep a watch on the outside grounds with the rest of the regiment. The rest of his allies had resided on the outside grounds in tents, the palace could not accommodate their numbers, even before Koga moved his clans down. With a knowing look, the general gave Sesshomaru a nod of understanding, then turned and barked out orders to surround the grounds, leaving no stone unwatched.

Sesshomaru raced back to the palace, a blur to all that witnessed him. Bursting through the front doors, he stopped and listened. He heard muffled growling sounds coming from the dining hall. Walking into the massive room, he looked upon the low laying table at its center, Ayame laid face first, tied with a rope and the rope around the heavy wooden table, successfully pinning her arms by her side and her body flat to the table, his mother standing above her keeping tension on the end of the rope. She bled from a wound on her arm and chest, just above her breasts.

"A little help son?" Inu Kimi panted, spurring him out of his shock at the scene and into action. He took the end of the rope from his position standing on the floor and changed the angle of the rope for a moment, giving enough slack for Ayame to reach out and snap her jaws at him. She seemed to be rabid, intent on killing them both. Sesshomaru tightened the rope again, looking with question to his mother.

"Fucking coward…" Inu Kimi said with anger directed at Ritsuo. "The necklace didn't work this time; she saw it coming. I know not what else to do…"

Sesshomaru studied Ayame for a moment, thinking of how she would always be a target to Ritsuo, as long as he lived. "She didn't transform into her full demon form."

Inu Kimi looked with interest at his observation, and walked around the table. Ayame had stilled, waiting for an opportunity to strike. His Mother looked to him with peaked interest, "Her hair pin, the smoke is staying clear of it."

Sesshomaru leaned close enough to get a better look, making sure the rope stayed tight, and he was clear of Ayame's claws.

The smoke acted like oil did in water, it went to make contact, then moved away. "She didn't transform, because of the pin." Putting his observation into words.

Inu Kimi's gaze shot to Sesshomaru, as if she found the last piece to a puzzle.

"…the bond will not be broken, good or evil, no one will prevail. I take you as you are, for a lifetime…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Decisions that last a lifetime**

Sesshomaru looked on in silence at his Mother, she had just quoted the last of the lines spoken at a mating ritual. Putting what she thought would work into words.

The ceremony that took place to bond two demons within the House of the West included words of eternal devotion, with the males staking claim with a bite on the neck of the female in front of witnesses, then the newly united pair would hunt and live in the wild for a week's time, with the female expected to come back breeding. The ritual bonded their souls, as well as their lives, making it difficult for outside interference.

"No." He said in refusal to his mother.

"It may be the only way."

"What if it does not work? If it does, then she is stuck with a decision she did not make…" Even Sesshomaru couldn't be so stone-hearted. If he went through with the words of eternal devotion and bite to Ayame, and she wakes, he still made the decision without her. If he goes through with it and she stays in this condition, he hurt them both. He could not revoke the actions once taken, and he would be bonded to a female that wanted to harm both him, and his mother.

Inu Kimi looked to her son, knowing what he was thinking, for both she and his father raised him with a sense of honor. But in this case, there was no honor in tying Ayame to a table either, she deserved a life of happiness, more than any other demon she knew before. "I don't know what else to do Sesshomaru…" she whispered, hoping Ayame would not hate them both if or when she awoke, should he go through with it.

Ayame stirred, trying to look up to the one who pinned her. Seeming to have a break from the ill effects of the spell, thanks to the influence of the pin, she begged Sesshomaru, "Please…make it stop…" tears running down her cheeks. Being gripped again by the smoke from the spell, she let out a tortured growl, and sunk her fangs into the wood of the table with enough force to splinter the solid wood beneath her, breaking chunks off into her mouth.

Sesshomaru handed the end of the rope back to his mother and walked around the table, his eyes trained upon Ayame in concentration, thinking of any other way out of this. "The necklace has failed…" He stated, rather than asked.

Inu Kimi murmured, "Yes, it will have to be repaired…"

Without another word, Sesshomaru climbed on top of the table, straddling Ayame's lower back, the silk of her kimono slipping smoothly on her skin. He never felt so predatory before, but he would lie to himself if he said his inner demons weren't singing in triumph. The wild inside of him wanted to claim Ayame for his own, for reasons unknown. It was as if his aura craved hers, reaching out to dominate. He leaned forward, and whispered into her right ear, "My body and sword to protect you, your enemies become mine. Let the winds of the West guide us, two souls combine. This bond will not be broken, good or evil, no one will prevail. I take you as you are, for a lifetime…" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he finished the vow, allowing him to see her aura, glowing green around her, the color of life. He moved her kimono away from her right shoulder, the silk holding her warmth, and bit down on the place where her slender neck met with her shoulder, marking her for life as his own. She let out a soft howl from the pain, her blood rushed into his mouth. Her scent began to meld with his own, his the smell of pine, hers reminding him of flowers. The combination like sun-warmed wildflowers blooming on the forest floor in the spring. The mixture aroused him beyond measure, but he pulled himself back, using his renowned control to slow the pounding of the blood in his veins.

Ayame's embedded claws relaxed, releasing splinters of wood, her eyes were squinted closed, fighting the spell that took hold of her. Slowly, it released her from its confines, the black smoke slowly disappearing in the air, like ashes floating from above a campfire in the night. Ayame let out a moan and relaxed, finally released from her own personal hell. Sesshomaru righted her kimono back onto her shoulder and laid a hand on the base of her skull, judging her response. She was asleep, her body exhausted from the fight that had taken place within her.

"It worked." Inu Kimi stated in relief, letting out a pent-up sigh.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, his face a mask of indifference, as he used his claws to slice through her bonds. He jumped off the table and threw the ropes off of her body, and turned her onto her back. He placed an arm under her shoulders, and one under her knees and lifted her to his chest in one fluid motion, as if she weighed as much as a feather.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother, silent with thoughts of their now shared future.

"I will take her to my room, to keep watch over her until she wakes. Koga will arrive tomorrow with the rest of our allies; this needs to end, now..."

Inu Kimi nodded in agreement, and walked to her rooms to relax after the turn of events that night.

Sesshomaru slowly stalked to his rooms, with Ayame still unresponsive in his arms. He made his way through his receiving rooms, and to his bed. He placed her on top of his silk sheets, the color of dark blue to match a winter midnight. He covered her with the sheets, tucking them around her as if she were a child.

He ran his fingertips lightly across her forehead, moving strands of hair from her eyes. Upon his touch she stirred, still deep in rest. "Se…Sesshomaru…" She mumbled in her dream-like state. He paused; hand poised above her forehead at the sound. Suddenly, he dropped his head to hers, resting his forehead lightly upon hers, his white hair mixing with her gold upon the sheets.

He closed his eyes, hoping, that when she finally woke, she would hold no hatred for him for forcing her fate. Regardless of how she felt about her newfound station, at least he would know that she would be out of Ritsuo's reach, better for her to deal with him, than the ill-tempered, insane dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle lines are drawn**

Ritsuo paced around his throne, kicking the dead body of his general as he passed the corpse. It was unfortunate that the general had to deliver the news that not only is the noble family of the west alive, but that Ayame never fully transformed at all with the spell. They had successfully approached the castle in the dark of the night, and placed the volatile clay pot under her window. When the spell had taken over her, they had left. Now that they had failed, the walls of the palace would be impenetrable. Ritsuo thought little of the West, but he knew they were not stupid. Upon hearing his lost chance at crumbling the empire, he struck down his general, almost clean in half.

Hideo, his counsel, kept his head bowed almost to the floor, not wanting the same fate.

"It will have to be full on war, no more games…" Ritsuo growled, "Hideo, you will gather the army, and be ready in a few days' time for battle. We will use what we have in the East, as well as what Ayame had gathered for me. The only greater tool to make a man fight than anger, is fear…" Ritsuo finished his statement, then swung a claw and shattered his stone throne, throwing chunks of rock onto Hideo.

"I hear you have troubles at home…" Koga asked Sesshomaru as they sat in the Lord's study, discussing the best way to handle the East. Sesshomaru had left Ayame in his bed that morning when he was informed that Koga and his army had arrived before dawn. He had Inu Kimi sit with Ayame, who had yet to stir, and informed her to let him know the moment she woke, they had much to discuss.

Turning his attention to the wolf demon in front of him, he felt distant comradery with him, knowing the wolf clans had helped in times of war for centuries, as well as the dog clan helped them when trouble arose in their territories. "Nothing I can't handle." He answered to the question Koga had asked.

"Hhmmm…I feel your pain." Koga said with a knowing look on his face, having been subjected to a recent mating ritual himself. Koga did not know the details to Sesshomaru's recent bond, but demons can sense when another is mated, and being it happened in the past week, it was obvious it was hurried.

For over the next few hours, they came up with a plan on how to attack, and when.

Looking at the sun through the window in his study, he felt the need to return to Ayame and relieve his Mother's post. "I take my leave Koga; I have someone to check up on." Sesshomaru explained to the wolf, making his exit.

"Heh, no one would blame you." Koga stated with a smirk, thinking Sesshomaru wished to continue a nights' revelry. Sesshomaru let a grimace show on his face as he exited the study, he still didn't know if said mate would want to rip his head off as soon as she awoke. Koga had no idea…

Entering his personal chambers, he saw that his mother was seated next to Ayame's resting form, a serene look upon her face. As he made it to his mother, she stood and looked at Sesshomaru, "Don't think the worst son, make her understand, she is not completely unreasonable. She has started showing signs of coming to, but has not fully awakened as of yet." With one last look of concern, Inu Kimi walked out to give them privacy.

Sesshomaru sat as his mother had next to Ayame, studying her sleeping face. He reached over and ran two claws gently down her cheek. Upon his touch, she stirred and blinked her eyes open, a dazed look overcame her, she didn't recognize where she was, never having been in his room before. She quickly sat up, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to get her mind to come into focus. Her gaze flew to Sesshomaru, who had his mask of indifference up, waiting for her reaction, and ready for the worst.

As she turned to study him, she reached up to her right shoulder and let out a groan at the pain that was caused by his fangs. She moved her kimono to the side, and realized what had been done, picking up on their mingled scents at the same moment. Her gaze shot back to Sesshomaru, a look of horror upon her face. He stayed silent, waiting on her questions, or her claws, whichever she decided.

"Why?" was all she croaked, not trusting her emotions to ask more at the moment. She was claimed, and didn't even know how or why.

Sesshomaru explained all that had transpired the night before, leaving nothing out, not even his Mother's wounds. As he talked, she rose and slowly walked to the window, one hand still on her right shoulder, as if the pain it caused kept her grounded, kept her in reality. Once he had finished telling her the events, he became silent and stood, coming to stand a few feet behind her. He let her digest the new turn of events, and what they meant. She had become the new Lady of the West, whether she wanted it or not. Her sense of wanting a choice, battled with her sense of her new responsibilities. She knew what her new station entailed; she had accompanied Inu Kimi when the Lady wanted help with the household, or just her company. She understood what it meant to be mated to the Lord of the West, at least she had that going for her.

"Does Inu Kimi hate me?" she asked, her unshed tears and shock making her voice raspy.

Her question gave him pause; he gave her a wide-eyed look directed at her back. He just told her of their forced future together, and she asked if his Mother hated her for something she couldn't control. Clearing his face of surprise, he closed the distance between them and placed two fingers under her chin, raising her head so she would look at him. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, dropping onto his wrist.

"No, she does not hate you, she understands you would never harm her were you in your right mind…" he whispered. Her demeaner was surprising him by the minute, he expected her to be angry, but she was reserved and accepting of her fate. "You are not angry?" he asked, needing to know the direction of her thoughts. He sensed sorrow through their bond, but not much else. Until he fully claimed her, their silent communication was a hit and miss.

With her chin still held in his hand, she closed her eyes, seeming to reach within herself to find out exactly what she felt. A moment later, she shook her head no in response, and reopened her eyes. "I'm thankful for your sacrifice, you are as much of a pawn in how this played out as I am... all I ask, is that I be on the battlefield, giving me a chance to slit Ritsuo's throat…" she finished with a growl, her eyes turning hard as ice.

Sacrifice? He released his hold on her chin and contemplated her. She was definitely a complicated woman…

"So what now?" she asked, holding her breath waiting on his answer.

He shook his head, not knowing if she meant what to do about Ritsuo, or to finish the bond.

She knew they were left in lingo, without having completed the physical part of a mating, as well as her not saying her vows back. She swallowed hard, nervous at what she was looking forward to. But it would be selfish for her to keep them in this position, as if half of their souls were missing. The magics of their world demanded completion, and he had made one large sacrifice already, no reason to prolong the difficult. She wasn't selfish enough to not realize not only are her options now taken from her, so was his, in a bid to save her and his family… she made her decision.

She looked into his eyes, and repeated the age-old vows; "My mind and heart to comfort you, your enemies become mine. Let the winds of the West guide us, two souls combine. This bond will not be broken, good or evil, no one will prevail. I take you as you are, for a lifetime…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Set in stone**

She knew somewhat of what was expected of her, anyone who traveled the wild couldn't miss the wildlife ensuring the next generation in spring…but it didn't stop her from shaking after the vows had left her mouth. He had full leave to take her, but she didn't know what to expect from him. Would he be cold and harsh, taking what was his? Or would she be surprised yet again by him… the unknown is what made her body shake with nerves.

"Easy…" he spoke to her softly, grabbing her by her upper arms gently.

With her teeth chattering she explained she'd rather just get it over with quickly.

He arched a brow at her in question, trying to find a way to calm her down, but coming up empty. The females he took in the past were eager and experienced. She was neither at the moment…

He felt if he waited, she would come to dread it. If he went through with it now, would it be pushing her? His blood screamed for action, not having had a female for some time now.

Remembering when they had first embraced and how her body reacted to him, he planned on evoking it within her again, then give her leave to take it as far as she wanted.

He moved his hands from her upper arms to the back of her skull, weaving his claws in her hair. He nibbled at her lips, until the slight pressure made her open her mouth, inviting his invasion. Taking hold of the offer she gave him, he claimed her with his mouth, making her moan and stop shaking.

Her knees turned weak as he dominated with gentleness, showing her what he wanted, but allowing her to set the pace. Feeling her weight shift on shaky legs, he reached around her lower back and pulled her to him, pinning her to his front while he obliterated her senses slowly.

She felt everything he wanted to offer, and it exhilarated her. She moved her hands from her pinned position between them to the nape of his neck, wanting him to deepen the kiss. He let a low growl escape from his throat at her touch and what she communicated to him that she wanted. He broke the kiss and placed his chin on top of her head, grabbing folds of her kimono at her back in a desperate bid to calm down enough so he could communicate the importance of her stopping him now, or she would have to go through with it. He knew he would lose control should they continue.

"Ayame, tell me to stop now, for if we continue, consider it done…" he stated over the top of her head with clenched jaws.

She moved to look him in the eyes, a haze of desire running through her expression, "Then finish it…My Lord."

*Lemon*

He took her mouth again, feeling the silk at her back rip in his claws. Her obi came loose with the pressure, falling silently to the floor. She removed the fur over his shoulder, wanting nothing to hinder her exploring his body. Her kimono slipped open, nothing tying it into place and the cool air of his room reached her skin, raising goosebumps all over. She had never been naked in front of anyone other than female servants, and even then it made her self-conscious. He felt her teeth start to chatter, nervousness over-taking her again.

He nibbled down the side of her neck, dragging his fangs along her silky skin. He licked her almost healed wounds upon her neck, as if he wanted to claim all over again. This drew a moan of wanting from her, making his blood sing. She reached to his waist and untied the silk holding his kimono together. He caught her hand before she was successful, he was willing to take his time, but he was the alpha, first and foremost. Clenching his jaws and growling, he lifted her from her feet and walked to his bed, launching her upon the sheets. Her landing made her kimono fall off her shoulders, splaying herself open to him, breasts bouncing in invitation.

Her wild golden hair fell from its confines, her eyes telling him she was scared but willing for his next command. He had never been so close to losing control before…

He locked eyes with her as he shed his kimono, not stopping until he was completely naked in front of her. He had lost his shyness long ago.

His weight depressed the mattress at his knees as he slowly stalked towards her, daring her to bolt with his eyes. Her breathing became heavy as she watched the predator in front of her, coming closer to his prey.

He used her kimono that had fallen to her upper arms to pin her where she was, and captured her mouth with his. She fell back to the bed under his weight, her thighs opening to accommodate him. Her eyes shot open as she felt him brush against her abdomen, he seemed entirely too big for this to work. When she fought against the bonds for her hands to be released, he nipped at her above the nipple of her right breast, drawing two small dots of blood, which he licked off of her. The brush of his tongue drew a gasp from her, and made her lift her hips involuntarily towards his, her body not knowing what she asked for.

Taking in her reaction to his ministrations, he moved to her left breast and drew her fully into his mouth, dragging a scream from her. She was panting and sweating from wanting, fighting at the silk pinning her to the sheets. He released her arms, throwing the ruined silk off of her, then drug her hands to above her head, and looking in her eyes, told her "keep them there". If she touched him now, he would go into a frenzy. He knew she needed him to be gentle for the first time, for now…

She kept her hands where he told her, though it took all her strength and will to not touch him. He was magnificent even undressed, toned and strong, his golden eyes turning molten in the late afternoon light, as if he wanted to devour her. She thrilled at knowing she turned him on to this state, the normally cool and collected Lord breathed heavily above her, on the cusp of losing control.

He nibbled at her sides with his fangs, making moisture seep from between her thighs in anticipation. She tried to close them in her innocence, confused as to what was happening to her.

He nipped at her sensitive flesh, claws on the outside of her thighs, telling her with his mouth to open for him. Slowly, she did as he asked. He inhaled her salty-fragrance, growling low in his throat as he licked her right at her center, she gasped out at the sensation, feeling as if she was being tortured…

"Please…" begging for something only he could give her.

He kept up his torture, teasing her flesh, licking around her in every spot except where the sensations were coming from. She started raising her hips, hoping he would understand what she wanted. She growled in frustration, and felt the low chuckle in his chest, he was prolonging her wanting she came to realize. She scowled at him; her frustration evident all over her face. He rose above her again, centering himself to her body, taking hold of her wrists. He kissed her once again, using himself to stimulate her on her lower body, while he used his tongue to ignite her passion.

She thrashed with need, lifting her hips to him like an offering to the Gods. He pinned her with his weight, a look of worry showing up between his brows.

He whispered to her, his lips inches from hers, "It will hurt this one time…"

She silently shook her head in understanding, feeling she could withstand the flames of hell at that moment, just as long as he gave her release.

With a sudden flex of his hips, he embedded himself within her, taking her innocence. She yelped at the shock of pain, her muscles stiffening at his invasion. He laid his forehead on the sheets beside her head, panting with the effort to stay still to give her time to adjust to him. She was so tight but willing, hugging him at every angle, sliding around him and driving him mad. He panted and let go of her wrists to dig his claws into the sheets surrounding her head.

The pain was sharp, but fleeting. It slowly ebbed enough for her to feel the strange pressure of having him inside her. She cradled his hips with hers, and let her hands explore his back. She lightly drew her claws over his flesh, finally reaching the tight muscles of his rear.

She realized he wasn't even fully embedded within her, and she lifted her hips experimentally to him, making him moan directly in her ear. As much as she thought he was in control, she started to realize she had the reins as well. She rested her palms flat on his rear, and encouraged him to move, while nibbling at his neck.

He pushed forward into her until he was buried to the hilt, resting against the entrance to her womb. She dug her claws into him, letting him know she was ready for her release. The burning sensation of being fully claimed eased after a few moments, leaving nothing but the feeling of him sliding in and out of her body, and driving her to the edge of something unknown. Each delicious impact of his body to hers moved them both across the bed.

With a sudden burst of feeling, she reached her culmination, screaming out his name. As he reached his, he bit down at the same spot he claimed her the night before, spilling himself into her. The sound of their breathing filled the room, he lifted himself off of her, carrying his weight on his elbows, staying buried within her.

She looked to him in wonder, never knowing how personal this could get, especially with him. She felt their bond strengthen, his feeling of content spilling over to her. She suspected it worked both ways, for he drug his lips up her jawline and nibbled her ear, making her giggle.

*End lemon*

Pulling himself from her, she suddenly felt empty, as if his touch would be enough for her world. She figured it was a part of the new bond, so it was new for him too. He rolled on his back, getting his breathing under control. She rolled to her stomach beside him, nuzzling his ear.

"So, you think we can do that again?" She eagerly asked, loving the feeling of being whole again.


	15. Chapter 15

**The old and the new**

After an afternoon and evening in each other's company solidifying their bond, Ayame elected to take a bath in her room before the sun made its appearance on the horizon. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her side, but after pointing out that she was more out of Ritsuo's reach than ever, due to their mating as well as the added forces patrolling the grounds, on top of her wish for privacy to see to personal needs, he gave in.

She walked into her room for the first time since the night she was attacked, two female servants awaited her with a tub full of water and bottles of soap. She didn't think she would see such a blessed sight.

With nothing but a blush, she dipped her body down into the water, letting out a hiss between her teeth at her sore muscles, in very private areas. She blushed again when she thought about how the servants attending her would know the signs of what she had been up to.

"I can take care of the rest, thank you." She politely dismissed the servants.

"Ring for us when you are finished with your bath, My Lady." One of the servants replied as she left the room.

The title she had addressed her as gave her a little jump. She wasn't used to it yet, and didn't know if she ever would be…

She sunk into the warm water, until just her face was out. She ran over everything that had happened to her in the past few days, and rose up, water streaming down her face. Sitting in the tub, she washed her hair and body, remembering how he had touched her, the way he had woken her body to experiences she would remember for the rest of her life.

There was one thing that stood out to her, she didn't really know anything about him, and yet she found herself at his mercy. She had never been in such a position before, even being raised by the Inu no Taisho, she was at his mercy, but he had always let her know she was free to make her own choices, whether it was to stay with them at the palace, or to go off on her own. She always stayed, because it's what she had wanted.

Now, she was bound to someone. Her mate, and there was no going back. She wanted to talk to Inu Kimi, she wanted to apologize, and to have a few questions answered about her newfound lot in life. Rising out of the tub, she readied herself for such a conversation.

Sesshomaru had quickly bathed and dressed for an upcoming meeting with his, and Koga's generals. Without the complications he thought were forthcoming from Ayame, his mind was cleared up for what he knew best, war.

Koga was already present, along with the generals. He was the last to show for once. With the males having knowing looks on their faces, Koga pushed over a cup of sake for Sesshomaru to drink. "To rehydrate, My Lord…" he said with a smirk, making the room chuckle.

Taking the shot of warm rice wine, Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and set in on strategy.

"He thinks he needs to control Ayame to win this, which means he doesn't have the confidence on his own… he will build up his army's numbers, just for a desperate bid at winning." Sesshomaru informed the room.

"What did Ayame offer him, when she was under his control, that he thinks he needs her to win this war?" Nataka asked, knowing the movements attempted the other night.

"Blind rage and fear. When Ayame is in her natural demon state, she is a force to be reckoned with…"

Nataka shook his head in understanding, then stated, "So, with the both of you together, her with Si'unga, you with Bakusaiga, Ritsuo has his hands full. I'd be adding to my army too if I were him…"

The room mumbled in agreeance.

"I don't know as of yet if I will allow my mate on the battlefield. She has requested to be the one to slit his throat…but, to put her out there…" Sesshomaru stated shaking his head, it was unheard of to allow your mate to come into danger, especially if she was most likely breeding due to their actions for a day and a night.

"If you want my advice, let her fight." Koga stated. He knew the details of Ritsuo's fascination with controlling Ayame, as well as his past actions. "If I were her mate, I'd relish the view of her ending his life…"

Sesshomaru's hackles raised at Koga's statement, if he were her mate. Swallowing down the momentary thoughts of jealous rage, telling himself they were unwarranted. He did want her to exact her revenge, it was what he planned from the beginning. But something had changed, he found himself concerned for her safety… he didn't know if he wanted her in danger anymore. But he also took into consideration the betrayal she would feel if he kept her from fighting, or even worse, her going on her own for her vengeance.

Shaking his thoughts of his mate, he continued the meeting.

While Sesshomaru was meeting with the war counsel, Ayame sought out Inu Kimi, who was out in the gardens, taking a stroll by herself. When Ayame spotted her, she stopped in her tracks, unable to bring herself to face the reality that she had wounded her. A look of shame took over her face, as she silently watched the Lady approach her. Without a word, Inu Kimi took Ayame's arm in hers and continued to walk.

While still looking ahead, Inu Kimi began to speak. "There is no reason to feel uncomfortable around me. I know what you did was while under someone else's control, and don't forget, I tied your little ass to a table. I think it worked out well considering, don't you think?"

Ayame giggled at this observation, agreeing with her. "Did you really tie me to a table?"

"Damn sure did…" she said, dropping her lady-like manner just for a moment.

"Good, I needed it." Ayame agreed laughing.

The two ladies of the West, one old, one new, sat around the serenity of a fountain. Ayame finally decided to ask the question that had been riding on her mind since she surrendered to Sesshomaru's wishes.

"What kind of partner will Sesshomaru be?" Ayame asked his Mother.

Turning towards her daughter-law, she looked at the young demon with consideration. She had known both her son, as well as his mate, for their whole lives. She knew Sesshomaru to be serious, to fight his way through life, his enemies be damned. Most call him cold, but being his Mother, she knew he had love to give, though it was hard to earn. He thought of his actions towards the human girl Rin, and knew he had a part of him he kept locked to the world. She considered Ayame. Honest to a fault, loyal, and open-minded. She proved this with her actions towards Sesshomaru, when she found out that he claimed her for life when she didn't have a choice in the matter. Ayame took it for what it was, and put herself out of her situation and looked in. Most demons couldn't do that, practice empathy. She can also wield Si'unga, which means she is unselfish.

Taking all this into consideration, she answered Ayame truthfully, "I think you will challenge Sesshomaru in many ways, with your headstrong ways and straightforwardness. But, he will in the end love this challenge. The Inu no Taisho picked you for him for this reason. To not lay down and let him direct your life, the Lady of the West needs to hold her own, at times even against her mate. I believe he may even come to love you… if you are patient with him. Your heart of gold will be his saving grace, Ayame. He will be honorable to you; you shouldn't worry about that…"

Ayame saw the past hurt enter Inu Kimi's mind, for she showed it on her face. She didn't see the need to hide her emotions around Ayame, because this went both ways for them. She was thinking about the affair her late husband had with a human woman, which resulted in Sesshomaru's half-brother. Looking into Ayame's eyes with the hurt still lingering, she reached out and cupped the young demon's cheek, "Make the best of it, and never wait until it's too late if there's a problem between you two…" She imparted her words of wisdom to Ayame, a wisdom gained through years of pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**First understanding**

Sesshomaru found Ayame contemplating the dregs in her tea, having just come in from her walk with Inu Kimi, she sat down at the dining room table for peace and quiet. Sesshomaru wordlessly approached her and held out her hand to help her to her feet.

"How was your meeting?" she asked to fill the silence as he led her to his bedchambers.

"Successful. We move out by weeks end." His short answer drew her curiosity, as he sat at a low table by the window in his room. He motioned for her to sit with him.

She sat across from him silently, contemplating the male across from her, wishing she understood him better.

With him seeming apprehensive, Ayame's feeling of curiosity turned to concern. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I do not want you to participate in this upcoming battle, it is too much to risk…"

Ayame's face changed to a scowl, "I'm going."

"What will you risk? How am I to allow my mate to fight alongside me, the new Lady of the West, especially when she may be carrying my heir by now?" Sesshomaru's statement hung in the air between them, Ayame's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She hadn't thought of that. The reproduction between two demons did not take as long as others, with heightened healing and growing rate, she could possibly give birth within five months of a mating ceremony's completion.

Sesshomaru watched as emotions floated across Ayame's face, from surprise, to happy, to determination.

"It won't turn out that way, Sesshomaru. How could I live with myself if I allow you to fight my fight for me? No matter what, if we have a child, it will know that both of us fight for what is right, not just their father..."

Sesshomaru gritted his fangs in frustration, he knew there would be battles between them, but not this soon. If he couldn't control his mate, how could he control his kingdom…there was no guarantee that she would come out alive.

He stood with frustration, his whole body tense with anger. She got to him faster than anyone he knew, from happiness to anger. "I understand why you feel you must go, but try to see what I am saying to you; it's not something that is done."

"It will be now, even the Inu no Taisho let me fight by his side!"

"Father is dead, I rule the West now, learn the new ways Ayame…" He said with a growl in his throat.

"Even your Father taught me better than this, he prepared me to face the world alone, with, or without someone's help." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"And now I am undoing the stubbornness he's instilled in you. Kami knows I have a lot of work to do because of him…"

Ayame felt the cold chills of anger on her skin, how could he? She wished he could be more understanding. She stood with tears springing up in her eyes and left his chambers without a back-ward glance, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt her.

She missed the look of regret Sesshomaru had given her retreating back.

Ayame paced her chambers, anger fuming within her, and she had no release for it. She stopped and thought over what was said, and tried to understand why he acted the way he had. She put a hand over her abdomen, she had never thought about a future like this, she knew he was right. She could already be pregnant. She gritted her teeth at the unfairness of the situation, she wanted to help. Almost as if she wanted to avenge the fact that she wasn't there with Sesshomaru's Father, to defend him against his end. She'd be damned if she would stand by while the same fate may come to Sesshomaru… she thought of the look on Inu Kimi's face, when the Lady thought of her late husband. She didn't want to have to be that strong. Feeling as if she needed some air, Ayame put on her armor, and slipped Si'unga and her wind and fire weapons on her side.

She opened her window and took a deep breath of the early evening air. She transformed into her full demon form, and leapt out of her window. The sun against her face, as she beat her wings to ascend higher, seemed to calm her nerves and thoughts. She flew higher and higher, the land below becoming blurred, whole forests looked like piles of ants on the ground. Turning her gaze, she spotted a great mountain in front of her, she knew since the night she was ambushed at the castle that Sesshomaru's fleet had been circulating on his lands. She steered towards it, wanting an evening to herself to clear her mind, and her anger. It would not do to face Sesshomaru in this state, all that would happen is claws being drawn and a fight breaking out.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate flew off, his first thought was to follow. Donning his armor, he prepared to follow her.

Walking out into the courtyard, he formed a cloud at his feet, head pointed in her direction.

"Son…"

The sound of his mother's voice from behind stopped him from launching off the ground.

Turning with a brow arched, he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Did it ever occur to you she may be fighting her inner demons, from not being there to battle Ryukotsusei? Be patient. She wasn't raised as nobility; she was raised as a warrior. I believe she may be coming to care for you as well, but she's not ready to admit it." With that being said, his mother turned to walk inside, a smile on her face. "Give fate a little shove…" She mumbled to herself.

Sesshomaru began to give chase.

He was getting more and more pissed by the second, how many times would he have to chase his mate down before she understood nothing good came of running from him? His mother's words echoed in his mind… 'she may be fighting her inner demons…' He never gave a thought for her guilt towards her not being there for the Inu no Taisho.

Ayame landed by a pond on the mountainside and phased back to her human form, the breeze made her hair float behind her, the only strands that were pinned were behind the comb that shone brightly behind her left ear.

She loved the peace the wilds gave her, she felt in her heart that she would never be more than half-tamed… she looked inside herself then. Was she the right one to help him run the West?

Walking over to the pond she sat on her knees and leaned over and studied the comb in her hair and the way it played with the sunlight, the waters rippled with her reflection as a tear rolled down her cheek out of frustration, and became one with the pond.

Staring at her reflection as the ripples lost its energy and settled, she spoke to herself, "He's stubborn, but this is my path…"

"Our path, Ayame."


	17. Chapter 17

**An evening of revelation**

Ayame stayed stone still, not wanting to face her mate. She wanted time alone, he should understand that. She clenched her jaw and pushed her aura out to him, telling him to 'keep out'. She knew he felt it, he stopped in his tracks and stayed silent. He turned his gaze to the setting sun, the bright orange and reds lighting up his face, the steady wind giving him animation, even while still. Ayame looked to the side at him and her breath caught. He could either be someone's dream, or nightmare.

Turning back to her reflection, she decided to remain quiet. She watched the sun slowly set within the reflection of the pond, letting the minutes tick by, forcing him to break the silence first. He thought carefully about his words to her, taking into account everything he had learned about her, and tried to approach her in a different way.

"When my Father would put me through an extensive training routine, I would escape to places like this. Just to be alone. I questioned his tactics when I was younger, but now, I see the reason why he had done what he did." Sesshomaru opened up a little bit of what was inside, a give and take. "He taught me to be hard won with trust when it came to others, it has saved my life countless times, but has also became habit…something I don't think he would have wanted…" He looked to Ayame then, she gazed up at him from her seated position, biting her lower lip. He continued, "He taught me how to survive, but never to live…" He stated this, knowing that there was something Ayame had, that he lacked, just like there was something she lacked, that he had.

She took life as it came, and tried to make the best of every situation, looking for happiness. He was grounded, mind always on the look out for the rules of the game that was being played. They could work, if they accepted who each other was.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the sunset, falling silent. While she contemplated him, she realized just how lonely he was…and that he would never let on how much he needed someone by his side, to open the door to the prison of his own making. For this, she needed to practice forgiveness.

"What's the real reason you don't want me to go to battle?" she asked as she stood and came to his side, both their attention directed at the horizon. It seemed easier for them both to talk this way.

"I don't want to watch you die."

"And I don't want to be at the palace when news comes back of your death. I saw what it did to your mother, I don't know if I can be that strong…" She turned to look at him then, bringing his focus back on her, her eyes a striking green with the sunset's colors illuminating them. "Don't make me go through it twice Sesshomaru. Let me be there this time to help. Please."

He reached to her face, caressing her cheek. "Why do you run from me?" he asked softly.

"I'm not running, I go to think…you don't exactly bring out the cerebral part of me when you're near, I either want to kiss you, or claw at you…neither are conducive to finding a solution to a problem." She replied with a teasing smile

He let a half-smile come to his face, then became serious again. He raised his other hand to her face, framing it completely. "You swear to me that you will stay by my side, as ordered?"

She ran her hands up to cover his, as if to keep his touch to her and told him, "I can think of no other place I'd rather be…"

Her confession disarmed him; he would never have thought he would need another like he did her. She seemed to know exactly what to say to burrow herself under his defenses… still holding onto her with his hands, he slowly descended, judging her reaction to him, and placed a kiss on her nose, and traveled down to her lips. She became emboldened, telling her with her body and aura that he was welcomed. She stood on her toes and wrapped her claws in the hair at his nape, applying pressure there to bring him closer, angling her mouth to invite him in deeper.

*Lemon*

Sesshomaru went into a frenzy, wanting to reassert that she was his, and this time, he didn't have to be so gentle.

He broke the kiss and nibbled down her neck, his hands busy taking off his armor. He turned her around, and grabbed her hands, telling her to grip a nearby tree. Doing as she was told, she felt him undoing her pants, as well as his. She turned in question, not knowing his intentions. He took her by her hands again, using his weight to bend her to the tree, keeping a hold of her hands and wrists while he moved, pinning her to the tree and dominating her. Her senses thrilled at his message; she was his.

She felt him enter her with one hard thrust, filling her in an instant. A moan escaped her lips at the pressure he exuded onto her in this position. He judged her reaction, being satisfied that she was ready for more, he started to move, never releasing her hands. She thrust her hips back in time with his, the delicious impacts bringing her closer to her release. He left nothing of her untouched, his body matched up to hers perfectly. He maneuvered her wrists to where he only needed one hand to hold them, then used the other to grab her hair, bringing her head back and exposing her neck, forcing her hips out farther to meet his. He drug his fangs across the side of her exposed neck, displaying total dominance. Every impact was deep, nudging the farthest points inside of her. Crying out, she broke the bark under her hands with her claws, squeezing him with her body as she convulsed, throwing him over his edge as well. He growled low in his throat, clamping onto her neck without piercing her delicate skin, spilling inside of her. She rested her face on the back of his hands that trapped hers, their breathing heavy and in sync. He nuzzled the back of her ear, slowly coming back to his senses. With a quick playful bite to her neck, he pulled himself away from her, making her moan at the loss of contact.

*End lemon*

"I think we'll have to have our week that we're supposed to have, after we've dealt with the East…" she stated, still in a daze. After correcting their clothing, he came to her and tilted her head with his finger, and kissed her soundly on the lips. Giving her a half-smile, he held his arm for her to join him, like she had before, so they may get back to the castle.

Feeling playful, she side-stepped him and transformed into her full demon form, and gave him a toothy grin.

"You know I'll win…" he stated blandly, the invitation for a race becoming obvious to him.

In a flash she was gone, Sesshomaru hot on her heels.


	18. Chapter 18

**The march of war**

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Ayame dressed for battle, they were ready to earn their peace.

They had prepared themselves with the gathered generals and Koga within the front hall, twenty in all, everyone silent, waiting on the order to move out.

Sesshomaru had been quiet all morning, watching Ayame prepare, her armor and swords in place, she looked up to him as she placed her golden comb behind her ear in her braided hair. Sesshomaru had decided to wear the full armor of the Lord of the West, hair pulled back, with steel plates on his shoulders and chest, his fur he wore over his shoulder left behind. He was a formidable sight. Seeing the apprehension on his entire body, she understood he wasn't fearful of the battle itself, but of her part in it. Understanding this, she cupped his cheek with her hand like he did her so many times before, and looked into his eyes. She whispered, "Lets end this, My Lord."

"By my side…" He whispered back to her.

She nodded her head in understanding, his generals and Koga shocked. They had never seen the formidable Lord in this manner. Ayame dropped her hand and stepped back, forming a mask of concentration on her face and holding it there, going to stand in the row of Sesshomaru's generals, waiting for his orders.

"They will be fast, and desperate. Expect anything, and we will end this." Sesshomaru spoke to the room, pacing in front of the soldiers and Ayame, delivering his commands, garnering their will to fight. "Today we fight to prove the Western and Northern lands fear no enemies… as well as to earn our peace." He said the last, looking to Ayame.

The line of generals placed a fist in open hand, and bowed to the Lord in acceptance, Ayame with them.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance to the respect given. "Move out."

They filed out in line, to an impressive sight in front of the castle. There were at least twenty regiments, lined in order, a lane created in the middle of them so they may walk through. Demons of all kinds were among their order; wolves, dogs, and eagle demons in their human forms, all intent on ending the battle quickly.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and raised it above his head and yelled to the armies, "Tenno Heika Banzai!"

A deafening response was given back, with hundreds of battle cries thrown their way. Ayame lifted her head with confidence, remembering the days that she had followed the Inu no Taisho this way, it felt uplifting, fighting for what you love…she had even more now to lose, but it made her want to fight more, not shy away. Every life she took, was to ensure she kept her home.

They traveled through the day, the pace slow due to their numbers, they would be at the Eastern border by nightfall. Eagle demons transformed and scouted ahead, tracking the movements of the Eastern forces, they were camped just outside of the Western border.

As the sun set, the fires from their camps could be seen on the horizon. The army of the West stayed silent and hidden, a row of low-laying hills blocking them from view.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, studying the horizon, Ayame silent by his side. Koga walked up to them, wondering what their next move would be. "Well we found them, now what?"

"I'll need to see their numbers for myself…" Sesshomaru looked to the sky, the sun had lowered behind the mountains, blanketing the earth in darkness. He formed a cloud at his feet and rose into the sky. Ayame transformed, making Koga back up. He sensed the power she exuded. She took to the air, following him to his position in the sky.

Sesshomaru studied the chaotic hordes below, it seemed like a scene from hell. Ayame stayed flying beside him, the sound of the air being pushed under her wings the only one they made.

"Their forces are large…but unorganized. Driven by misplaced rage, stuck in a valley, which means no true leadership." Sesshomaru whispered to Ayame. She growled low in response, unable to talk in her demon state. Sesshomaru looked to her, pride slipping on to his face as he studied his mate, taking in her sharp claws and teeth, Si'unga on her side, he knew she would give them hell. "Let's go."

They made their way back to camp, noticing a stir within the front lines.

Nataka had a dragon demon in his human form within his claws, the dragon was tore up and bleeding from his mouth and arms. "What is this?" Sesshomaru asked Nataka as soon as he landed, Ayame, still in demon form, snarled at the dragon beside her mate.

"I found him sneaking by our camp, gaining intel for the enemy. What should we do my Lord?"

"I was not sneaking for intel; they know as much as they need to…" The dragon demon growled out.

"What's your purpose?" Nataka asked the dragon.

"To warn you…"

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Ayame asked when she phased to her human form, walking directly up to the prisoner.

"Ritsuo has lost his mind…his armies, they're torn. They want to stay loyal, but not at his price. He has risen a demon from the underworld, a guardian from the gates of hell, and has worked a spell. One similar to what he put on Ayame. The demon is only half-controlled, it has killed many of our numbers already, without cause. Ritsuo just laughs, the men not wanting to be the next victim. It has created division and discord among the East…" the dragon finished.

Ayame looked to Sesshomaru, his mask of indifference up. "Why warn us?" He finally asked.

"The men hoped that if the West wins, they will live free to pick their next leader."

The demon seemed to be telling the truth, and from what Ayame knew and remembered from the East, it made sense that they were ready for new leadership.

"I have no interest in controlling both the East and West. How about you Koga?" Sesshomaru asked the wolf demon to his left.

"Nah, I got enough problems…" Koga responded, knowing the extra responsibility was not worth it.

"Nataka, find out what you need to know from this dragon, and chain him up. When this is over, we will set you free. Until then, you will be our prisoner." Sesshomaru ordered. His general took the dragon away with the help of two other soldiers. Sesshomaru turned to Koga and Ayame, apprehensive about the new information.

The demons of the gateway to the underworld were powerful, and vicious. To have one in control of Ritsuo, on top of his army, they had a hell of a fight ahead of them.

"What now?" Koga asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"We take advantage of the chaos…" Sesshomaru stated, violence intent on his face, as he walked to update the regiments on the news of what they faced.

Koga looked at Ayame in question, Ayame deep in thought. "He's gone insane Koga, no one, no matter how powerful, can control such a demon…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Draw first blood**

"We attack first, the benefit of surprise is vital." Sesshomaru was discussing to his generals. They came prepared to fight as soon as they arrived, and were ready.

The counsel of generals agreed, marching off to restructure their regiments.

"You, Koga, and I will attack from the middle, whatever little structure they have will split when we attack from the front, and the side." He instructed Ayame and Koga.

"What about attacking from behind? Group and smash them together…" Ayame suggested.

"Won't work," Koga inputted, agreeing with Sesshomaru, "they'll just turn and fight two fronts, and put the hell demon on one of them, and focus the army to the other front. Attacking from the side cuts off opportunity…"

Sesshomaru studied Ayame, to see if she understood what they were suggesting. Nodding her head in agreement she said, "Ok."

"Have you used Si'unga in your demon form yet?" Koga asked, curious about the resurrected sword.

"No. In human form, it doesn't take over. My full demon should be the same."

"Or more powerful," Sesshomaru quipped, "you hold nothing back being in demon form, you're in your natural state."

Ayame smirked, "I won't mind unleashing some hell on Ritsuo…"

Sesshomaru let a half-smile on his face, "Then let's go."

The West's army and allies marched up the horizon, pausing at the scene below them. The East raised up arms, snarls and screeches reaching their ears. Ayame, Koga, and Sesshomaru approached hidden to the side of the East's army, ready to infiltrate once the charge was announced. Just as the armies started to run to meet, and the three prepared to rush from the side, the ground started to rumble, as if an earthquake was under-way.

Before their eyes, a giant horned demon rose from the earth, flames shooting around it. Ritsuo had risen his secret weapon, a black fog surrounded it. Ayame phased into her demon form, Koga's golden claws started to glow, and Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga.

The hell demon let out a ground shaking roar, Ritsuo on its shoulder. As the demon turned to face the oncoming army, what it was told was the enemy, Sesshomaru started to charge at the hell demon.

Ayame took off in flight and drew Si'unga, bent on getting to Ritsuo. Sesshomaru flew and attacked the demon, striking it in the arm with his sword. The demon screeched and swung at him, Koga taking the opportunity and dug his claw weapon into its side, sliding down to the earth and slashing its side open.

Ayame flew at the demon rested on its shoulder, swinging Si'unga at Ritsuo. Seeing the attack at last minute, he jumped before she made contact, cleanly removing his right arm. Ritsuo fell off the hell demon screaming, before he made contact with the ground, he transformed into his true self.

A large grey dragon, fangs extended at her and ready to charge. Ayame circled back and swung Si'unga again, but the dragon hit her with fire from his mouth, knocking Ayame out of the air and throwing her to the ground.

Koga and Sesshomaru were fighting off the hell demon, both sides aimed at killing each other. The armies were locked into full battle, but Ayame could see some of the East breaking off and refusing to fight, making the West and North eliminate all who stood and fought against them. The battle made easier by the deserters of the East. Ayame studied Ritsuo in his true form, trying to find the best way to bring the giant dragon down.

As he was snarling, she caught a glimmer at his neck. Upon his neck was a pendant, letting off the same smoke that she had seen on herself, as well as what she saw on the hell demon.

The spell was anchored to the pendant on Ritsuo's neck… if she could just destroy it, she would free the demon from hell, and it would come back from where it came…

Ayame shot up from the ground, narrowly missing Ritsuo's claw.

Sesshomaru and Koga were becoming worse for wear, the enraged demon slowly wearing them down.

'Hold on…' she thought to herself, as she circled back to Ritsuo. She studied his strikes, finding any opening to his chest. Once she found it, she would drive Si'unga through the pendant, releasing control over his best weapon.

"You think you can destroy me girl?!" Ritsuo bellowed to Ayame's dodging form, he spewed fire at her, singeing the tips of her wings as she dove towards the earth.

She heard Sesshomaru scream her name, he thought she was gone, the hell demon swiped and ripped Sesshomaru's side, his blood poured to the ground.

Ascending at the last second, she raced towards Ritsuo's chest, Si'unga outstretched in her hand. She pierced the pendant, her blade destroying it and lodged in his chest, Ritsuo's screams rent the air. Ayame tried to move in time, trying to retrieve Si'unga but couldn't, she was too late to move away. Ritsuo grabbed her with a giant clawed hand, and threw her to the ground with force, her body landed with a thud. Ritsuo reached for his chest and withdrew Si'unga, throwing it to the ground while writhing in pain.

Ayame was out cold, the force of being thrown to the ground too much for her to keep consciousness.

With the spell being broken, the hell demon quit fighting Sesshomaru and Koga, giving Sesshomaru the opportunity to run to Ayame's prone body, unmoving on the earth. He plucked Si'unga from the ground on his path to her.

The hell demon focused on the hurt dragon, seeming to know of Ritsuo's trickery. It moved to the writhing dragon and roared. Ritsuo made a last bid for life and tried to fly off, but the hell demon grabbed Ritsuo and slung him to the earth. Climbing over the dragon, he reached into Ritsuo's chest, grabbing his heart, and pulled it from his chest, crushing it. Ritsuo's dying screams filled the air.

Koga joined the fighting between the armies, most of the East had already been put down or ran.

Sesshomaru crouched over Ayame, watching the death of Ritsuo, and as the hell demon descended back from where it came. Looking around him and judging they had won, judging there was no immediate danger to them, he watched her phase back to her human form. Her aura was weak, but still there. She was in a great deal of pain. She cracked her eyes open and smiled at him.

"Is it over?" she asked in a raspy voice, still out of breath from being thrown.

"Yes…" he replied; concern etched on his face. He inspected her then, finding broke ribs, and a large cut on her side. Her hair had been burned in places. She was hurt pretty bad, but she would live. Sesshomaru reached underneath her and lifted her to his chest. He replayed what she had done, and fear gripped him again.

Feeling his claws tighten on her side, she winced. "What is it?" she asked, looking up into his face, his expression hard as stone.

"We will discuss it in privacy." He stated to her, ending all conversation for now.

When they gathered closer to the remaining battle, Ayame slipped out of Sesshomaru's arms, still using him for balance to walk.

They slowly made their way to where their army stood, dragon demons knelt in surrender in front of them in a row. It seemed only close to one hundred had been captured, the ones still willing to fight under such circumstances. Ayame recognized one of them, badly battered and bruised.

"Hideo…" she growled, making the dragons gaze shoot up to her. "Why would you keep fighting for him?" she asked in disbelief, remembering how Ritsuo had treated him.

"Fear." Was his only reply, and dropped his eyes back down to the earth in front of him, shame from failure and misguided direction filling his expression.

Ayame hung on to Sesshomaru, tucked underneath his arm. "Nataka, what are our losses?" he asked the general.

"So far, we've counted under fifty lost men between the North and West. It would have been more, had the East stayed and fight. It seemed they did not want to be here, any more than we did…"

Sesshomaru contemplated the prisoners in front of him, before he had met Ayame, he would have killed them all without a second thought, eliminating a repeat of what happened that day. But looking down into her eyes, he felt something different; empathy. If only just a little.

Sesshomaru turned and stated to the prisoners of war, "The East will need to rebuild itself; your politics are yours alone. It would be wise to let the next generations know, that you will not cross the West again, or you will all be exterminated, no more Mercy will be shown…" He gave his warning, and let them go. Ayame looked up to him with wonder in her eyes, he met her gaze and held it.

Koga broke the silent moment, back to his jaunty self. "Whelp, now that that's over, I'm going home."

Sesshomaru took Koga's hand with his free one and shook it. Ayame gave him thanks for his help.

"No problem, and Sesshomaru, watch those claws of hers, she seems to always be in a mood for a fight." With a wink, Koga gathered his army and directed them towards home in the North.

The West's army made it home by the next evening, the battered elected to rest at the palace, then head to their home villages within the next few days. A healer saw to Ayame's wounds while Sesshomaru settled the injured in. Due to her accelerated healing capabilities, she was badly bruised, but ok, the healer wrapping ointment on her bruises and once broken ribs. Ayame noticed that her mate hadn't spoken two words to her on the way home.

Once the healer left Ayame alone in his quarters, Sesshomaru entered and sat in front of the fire silently. The silence dragged on, making her feel uncomfortable.

She finally had had enough. "What is it Sesshomaru?"

He launched at her then, pinning her flat to his bed, his face inches from hers. He moved so quickly, she almost didn't catch the movement at all. She held her breath, trying to follow the process of his thoughts. He kissed her, hard, not to arouse, but to convey a message. His fangs ground into her lips, but she stayed complacent. As fast as he pinned her, he released her, but stayed on his hands and knees, crouched over her.

Confused, she stayed silent and still. He ran his hands, slightly shaking, down her body on the inside of her kimono, feeling the bandages that held the ointment in place.

Realization dawned on her, that he watched her in the claws of Ritsuo, about to be killed.

Knowing what she had to do, she scooted towards him, and nuzzled under his chin, in apology, as well as reassurance that she was ok.

She knew he would never say the words aloud to her, but he communicated with his body enough for her to figure it out. He had started to care for her, deeply.

In turn, she showed him with hers that she felt the same…


	20. Chapter 20

**The next generation emerges**

Five months after the war with the East had ended, a messenger was sent with a scroll for Sesshomaru, sent from their new leader.

Sesshomaru sat in his study as it was handed to him, having to separate himself several hours a day from Ayame since she had entered the later months of pregnancy. Her claws were more apt to be swiped at him now that her hormones were on a rampage. "News from the new East, My Lord." Nataka informed him, having taken the scroll from the messenger himself.

Sesshomaru broke the wax seal with a claw and a sigh, and laid the scroll flat.

"Seems the East has written a formal apology for their actions, written by their new leader, Hideo…" Sesshomaru said as he laid the scroll aside and walked to the window, contemplating how life had been since the battle. Ayame showed him more and more that she cared for him, more than just an arranged mating required, in return, he reciprocated. Until her fourth month of being pregnant, they had lived in harmony. Her abdomen had become pronounced and rounded, which filled him with pride, but her with bouts of anger. His mother and their healer informed him it was natural, that she had struck out at them as well, but that they had done it themselves when in later months of pregnancy, and that it would end once she gave birth. It still didn't help him, he knew it was caused by both of their actions, but ultimately, she was the one still dealing with it physically.

Sesshomaru let a sigh escape unwarranted, making his trusted general look at him in question.

"My Lord?" Nataka asked in concern at the sound Sesshomaru made.

"Do you have children?" the Lord asked, still staring out the window.

Taken aback by where the conversation lead from the East to children, Nataka let a bark of a laugh come out and replied, "Several."

"Was your mate irritable towards the end?"

"As a poked bear waking up from hibernation…" Nataka said with a knowing smile on his face. "Let her drop the pups, then she will be as loving as ever, making the process start all over." He said, still having a big smile on his face.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, still focused on two birds in flight outside the study window, stirring the winter leaves that had fallen to the ground.

The silence was shattered by his study door being slammed open, his healer out of breath as she said, "It's started!"

Without another word, he shot to Ayame's room, the room prepared months ago to be a birthing chamber.

His general took his leave of the now empty study shaking his head with a smile on his face, feeling very sorry for the Lord indeed for what was to come…

Even before he entered, he heard Ayame's screams, making apprehension enter his body as he walked to where Ayame was pacing the room, holding her stomach, his mother pacing behind her. He had already let everyone who was to help with the birthing process know that he wanted to be present, breaking the procedure for child birthing. He helped create the issue at hand, he would be there to see it through. He knew she was strong, but the event of childbirth was strange to him.

He walked towards her with caution, hands raised to her sides, asking permission to be by her side with his body language. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed with all her might, claws digging into his flesh, making him clench his jaws in pain, but he didn't let anything on that she was causing him to hurt.

He felt her stiffen with another contraction and she tried to hold in the screams, to no avail.

"Get her out of me!" She bellowed at the healer, and started pacing again, releasing Sesshomaru.

Her?

He would be thankful for a daughter, he thought as he rubbed at the claw marks on his hand, either though it was considered a let-down in this age to have a first born being female, but as he looked at Ayame, he wouldn't mind having a version of her made by the both of them. She would be strong and stubborn, he thought, but he wouldn't have a daughter of his be any other way. He looked on at Ayame with pride, until she let out another scream.

He went to the side of the room and sat, out of the way, and watched with interest as the process took hold, one as old as time, but new to him.

About two hours of pacing and contractions later, she was ready to push. Laying down on the table constructed to help her with the process, he went to her side. She gritted her teeth and bore down, chipping the wood of the table that she laid upon with her claws. After a few minutes pushing, a baby's cry was heard within the arms of the healer, he heard his mother coo with pride.

The child was female, with white hair and a crescent moon upon her head. After the healer cleaned her, she handed her to Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes; they were green and filled with wonder as she stared up at him. He felt a shift within him, the same one he felt with Ayame months before, and finally recognized what it was; love. He moved to hand her to Ayame so she may see her, but realized she was starting the process over, pushing with a scream. The healer moved between her legs as she helped to birth yet another child; twins. It was a boy, with a gold tuft of hair on top of his head, no crescent moon and eyes wide open from the start, and golden, like Sesshomaru's. The healer handed his other child to him. He looked to Ayame, her eyes were closed, he saw she was tired, but ok. He walked around with his two newborns in his arms, while the healer cleaned Ayame up, his mother by his side, both wearing the same look of pride at the new generation of nobility.

Once the healer had finished and took the dirty toweling out of the room, they both walked towards Ayame to show her their children. She cracked her eyes open as they approached and sat up, Sesshomaru laid the twins in her arms, Ayame smiled at the newborns, love and pride shining in her eyes. She kissed them gently on their heads and nuzzled their cheeks.

"What shall we name them?" She whispered to Sesshomaru.

"What about Raijin for her, and Fujin for him?"

"The kami's of lightening and thunder? Why those names?" Ayame asked with curiosity, a smile creeping onto her face.

"With the sounds they evoked from you, it seems fitting. As well as our personalities wrapped up in two little bundles, I think they will grow to fit their names…"

Ayame laughed, he had a point…

As if on cue, they began to cry out of hunger. Inu Kimi placed a hand on each of her grandchildren's head, and looked at Ayame with pride on her face. "You did well my child." Then left the room to leave the two new parents to their privacy.

Later that night…

Ayame sighed as she got the twins to finally go to sleep, true exhaustion had taken over. She walked to Sesshomaru's reclining form on his bed, and snuggled up to his side.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch these last few weeks…" She felt the need to apologize to him, though she knew she had no real control over it, he did put up with a lot.

He placed two claw tipped fingers under her chin, raising her head for her to look at him. "I've dealt with worse…" He said with a half-smile.

She nuzzled under his chin, bringing back their familiarity.

Laying back down to his side, she laid her head on his firm stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair, lightly scraping his nails along her scalp, as he took in the sight of her and his children sleeping in their bed at the corner of his room.

He figured out something in that moment.

"I have thought of something…"

"Hm? And what's that?" Ayame asked in a sleepy state by his side.

"My Father's last words to me… 'Do you have someone to protect…'".

Ayame lifted her face to his in question.

"When I had asked him who he would leave his swords to, if he were to die, on the night he was killed. All he said was, 'Do you have anyone to protect?'" He continued when Ayame stayed silent, "You do not need ultimate strength and power, unless you have something to protect… my family, I would protect you all with everything I am…"

A brilliant smile came to her eyes, and she kissed Sesshomaru, showing him how much they meant to her as well.

Please Review Guys!


End file.
